Correspondance
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Que ce soit Nash ou Akashi, aucun des deux n'était enthousiaste à l'idée de faire cet échange de correspondants. Pourtant, une fois l'un en face de l'autre, ils découvrirent une complicité plus forte que celle qu'ils avaient par messages. Cette relation à l'autre bout du monde pouvait-elle fonctionner ? [Two-shots]
1. Partie 1

**Salut ! Je vous avait vaguement annoncé que je comptait publier une nouvelle histoire d'ici la fin des vacances. Nous sommes au dernier jour. Cet OS, je devait le publier en entier (20 960 mots...). Il est quand même long, non ? Du coup, je l'ai divisé en deux parties.**

**Détendez-vous avant la reprise des cours :)**

**Sur ce, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tous cas !**

**PS : les personnages ainsi que l'image de cover ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Correspondance Partie 1**

Nash sentit sa tête tomber de sa main sur laquelle elle était appuyée. Cela le réveilla. Il ouvrit un œil et depuis la table d'à côté, Silver lui passa un bout de papier. Nash lui renvoya sans même le lire. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

La fin de l'heure approchait. Le prof regarda la pendule et ferma la porte de la salle de cours qui était restée ouverte pour faire un courant d'air.

-Monsieur ! Il fait super chaud ! Se plaignit un élève.

-Veuillez attendre la fin du cours, dit-il en japonnais. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

-Et vous devez fermer la porte pour ça ?

-Oui. C'est top secret.

Avec un clin d'œil, il posa son doigt sur sa bouche, ce qui fit glousser les filles du premier rang. Le prof de japonnais posa ses mains sur son bureau.

-Bon, comme vous le savez, notre lycée est couplé avec beaucoup d'autres à travers le monde. La classe européenne part à Londres, la classe espagnole va aller à Madrid. Mais nous, comme on est une classe d'à peine vingt élèves, aucune chance qu'on parte. Ou presque. Le proviseur m'a mit au défit de trouver un lycée qui serai près à se coupler avec le notre pour vingt élèves.

-Et alors ?

-Si je vous en parle, c'est que j'ai trouvé. Pour le moment, c'est juste un projet, mais il est possible que nous partions au Japon dans l'année.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'exciter à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Nash ouvrit ses deux yeux et cessa de faire semblant de dormir. Un voyage ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

-En fait, on voudrait faire comme la classe européenne et faire un échange de correspondants. Cela nous épargnerait pas mal de dépenses de logement.

L'entente du mot correspondant fit grimacer la salle.

-Oh non, j'avais un correspondant en sixième, il m'a parlé un mois puis silence radio !

-Je sais, je sais. Mais ce serai sympa, même si ça ne dure pas longtemps. Cela permettrait de tisser des liens, c'est important, non ?

Nash bailla. Un correspondant ? Très peu pour lui. Il préférait se rendormir.

* * *

Seijuro sentit sa tête tomber. Il la releva d'un coup et passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Les cours d'anglais avaient toujours eu un effet soporifique sur lui. Il ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il se retint de bailler alors que la prof faisait répéter un élève pour la cinquième fois, ce qui commençait à gaver toute la classe. Après qu'il ait mal prononcé le mot une sixième fois, elle renonça. Cela dit, Seijuro admirait sa détermination et sa persévérance.

La fin de l'heure approchait et Seijuro ne rêvait que de quitter cette salle. Il commença à ranger sa trousse. La prof regarda sa montre.

-Bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui... mais ! J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle posa ses lunette sur le bord de son bureau.

-Le proviseur est venu me parler tout à l'heure. Il aimerai qu'on organise un échange de correspondants avec un lycée de Los Angeles. Il a été contacté par un prof de japonnais de là-bas.

-Des correspondants ? Râlèrent les élèves.

-Oui. J'aurai besoin de volontaires dans votre classe. Vous avez tous un bon niveau en anglais, ce serai une bonne expérience pour vous. Et puis, un voyage avec sa classe, c'est toujours sympa.

-Vous savez madame, l'Amérique, et surtout L.A., c'est pas si loin. Par contre, si on pouvais aller en Europe, là je signe tout de suite.

-Oh ouais !

-Mais, ce n'est pas l'Europe qu'on vous propose. Désolé. Alors, qui est volontaire ?

Comme par réflexe, elle se tourna vers le meilleur élève de sa classe, à savoir Akashi Seijuro. Lors des élections des délégués, personne ne s'était présenté et le garçon s'était désigné. Apparemment, elle s'attendait au même esprit de sacrifice.

-Akashi-kun ? Tu serai partant ?

-Je suis bilingue, cela ne m'apporterait pas grand chose. Et je suis déjà allé en Amérique.

Au fond de la classe, certains élèves levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, mais là, ce serai avec des amis.

Seijuro se tourna légèrement pour regarder ses camarades de classe. Aucun n'était son ami. Il ne s'entendait bien qu'avec les titulaires du club de basket. Non, ce n'était pas son truc les voyages scolaires.

La prof soupira et se tourna vers ses élèves.

-Ça vous fera rater des jours de cours.

Les élèves se regardèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas lever la main, sinon ils allaient passer pour les feignants de la classe.

Avec un long soupir, Seijuro finit par se porter volontaire, sachant qu'il allait le regretter. Il montrait l'exemple et peu de temps après lui, quelques mains se levèrent, jusqu'à ce que vingt noms soient sur la liste de la prof.

* * *

Nash soupira longuement. Aujourd'hui, M. Hirato devait leur donner la fiche de leur correspondant. Ils avaient tous pour ordre de leur envoyer un message dans le week-end pour prendre contact au plus tôt et nouer un lien avant le premier échange. Le prof déposa sur les tables les fiches de correspondants.

-Et, demandât un élève du premier rang, vous avez tirés au sort ?

-Oui. J'allais pas lire tous les profils pour savoir qui s'entendrait le mieux avec qui.

Il posa une fiche sur le bureau de Silver, puis sur celui de Nash qui prit à peine le temps de regarder.

-Oh ! Fit Silver, j'ai une meuf !

-Waouh... trop cool...

-Et toi ?

Il prit la fiche du bout des doigts.

-Un mec.

Il n'y avait pas de photo, ce qui était dommage. Il lu la fiche à la vitesse d'un escargot, vraiment peu motivé à l'idée de faire ce voyage. Bon alors... Akashi Seijuro, élève de seconde, né le 20 décembre, aime la musique, le shogi, les échecs, les chevaux et le basket. Le basket ? Et bien, au moins un truc qu'ils avaient en commun. En plus de la musique. Peut-être que ce mec n'avait pas un niveau trop mal et qu'ils pourront se faire un match.

Et puis quoi encore ? Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur le bureau. Il ne voulait pas d'un correspondant, c'était gavant. Se forcer à parler une autre langue, se forcer à sympathiser juste pour rendre les deux semaines d'échange un peu agréable. Enfin, peut-être pourra-il s'amuser à torturer un peu ce petit japonnais. Ce serai drôle de le traumatiser quand il viendra en Amérique.

Une élève leva la main.

-Monsieur, pourquoi ils sont plus jeunes que nous ?

-Parce qu'on est pédophiles ! Se marrât Silver au fond de la salle.

Le prof le dévisagea.

-Mais non. C'est une question de niveau. Ils sont tous très bons en anglais et on un niveau scolaire largement suffisant pour suivre des cours de terminales dans notre établissement.

-En gros, on est tellement nuls que des secondes peuvent prendre notre place. Super.

* * *

Le lundi, après le week-end, c'était l'effervescence dans la classe japonaise.

-Tu as eu le mail de ton correspondant ?

-Oh oui ! Il est trop sympa !

-Le mien aussi. On a pleins de choses en commun !

Seijuro soupira. Sa voisine se tourna vers lui. Yuuki Nabeshima était peut-être la seule personne de sa classe qu'il appréciait. Elle était gentille, musicienne et basketteuse dans l'équipe féminine. Souvent, Seijuro se disait qu'elle ferai une petite-amie parfaite... s'il était attiré par les filles. Or Seijuro n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait jamais prit le temps de faire son introspection pour trancher la question. Heureusement, la jeune fille ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

-Tu as eu un mail de ton correspondant ? Lui demandât-elle gentiment.

Seijuro n'était au départ pas motivé pour ce voyage. Mais finalement, après y avoir réfléchit, cela lui permettra de ne pas passer dix jours chez lui et donc, dix jours loin de son père. Et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Non pas que Seijuro n'aimait pas son père. Il lui était indifférent. Entre eux, c'était presque une relation entre patron et employé. Seijuro était constamment jugé sur son travail et devait obéir aux ordres.

-Non. Rien. Et toi ?

Elle se gratta la nuque, un peu gênée.

-Oui... Mais je le trouve un peu... insistant.

-Il te drague ?

-Ce n'est pas méchant ! Je saurai mettre les choses au clair. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gamin qui découvre ce qu'est la gente féminine. Il veut que je lui envois une photo de moi.

-Tu vas en parler au prof ?

-Non, je vais régler ce problème comme une grande.

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Seijuro. De toute façon, Seijuro ne s'en faisait pas pour elle, il la savait débrouillarde.

Seijuro avait lu la fiche de son correspondant et d'après son profil, ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il ne l'ai pas encore contacté. Il était exactement le genre de personne que Seijuro détestait. Nash Gold, dix-huit ans, terminale. Il y avait une photo de lui. On y voyait un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts, rien qu'à son visage en pouvait dire qu'il était grand et robuste. Il avait un sourire supérieur. Même le photographe qui avait prit le cliché, on sentait qu'il l'avait prit de haut. Et puis, on distinguait sur son cou, du côté gauche, un tatouage composé d'arabesques noires. Il n'y avait rien d'autres sur sa fiche, pas la moindre information supplémentaires. Preuve qu'il se fichait de cette correspondance. Seijuro n'aimait pas cette mentalité. Mais pour autant, il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas vers cette personne.

Il passa une semaine à écouter ses camarades parler de leurs correspondants à chaque début de cours d'anglais. Lui n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait toujours aucun message de son correspondant.

-Et tu comptes attendre jusqu'au premier échange pour parler avec lui ? Demanda Yuuki.

-Non. Je vais attendre que son professeur l'oblige à faire le premier pas parce que cela finira par arriver.

* * *

-Je te jure, elle m'a rembarrée ! Elle a un sacré caractère.

-Et ça te plaît je suppose ?

Silver haussa les épaules. Les filles que se fichaient de lui et l'envoyaient balader, c'était pas son truc.

Le prof entra dans la salle et demanda à tous ses élèves de s'asseoir.

-Cela fait une semaine que je vous ais donné les fiches de vos correspondants. J'espère que vous leur avez envoyé un mail.

Silver donna un coup de coude à Nash.

-Tu l'as fait ?

-Non, pas encore.

Le prof entendit leur chuchotement.

-Allons Nash, ce n'est pas bien sérieux. Je veux que dès demain, tu ais envoyé un mail à ton correspondant. Il est important que vous aillez tôt un premier contact.

Nash soupira et se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, signifiant clairement que ça l'ennuyait tout ça. Il voulait seulement qu'on lui fiche la paix.

-De plus, j'ai discuté avec le professeur de Rakuzan et nous avons convenu des meilleurs dates pour le voyage. Nous allons les soumettes au conseil de l'établissement cette semaine.

-Et ce sera quand le voyage du coup ?

-Vous savez que l'année scolaire n'est pas tout à fait la même entre ici et là-bas. Eux commencent les cours au printemps et nous en fin d'été. Mais nous avons convenu qu'il serai bien que l'échange ait lieux avant l'hiver. Ce seront eux qui viendrons en premier.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes de l'échange puis le professeur commença le cours.

À l'intercours, Silver et Nash retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la cours du lycée. Tous ensemble, ils formaient un club de streetbasket plutôt réputé dans la ville. Nash se mit un peu à l'écart et sortit son portable. Il alla sur sa boîte mail et commença à rédiger un message pour le correspondant. Qu'est-ce que c'était barbant tout ceci ! Tout ça pour un voyage qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Au pire, il pourrai se faire porter pâle au dernier moment. Voire même prétexter qu'il s'était cassé la jambe. Non, Silver ne lui pardonnerai jamais de le laisser seul faire ce voyage.

Bon... que dire à ce garçon ?

_Salut. J'suis Nash, ton corres'._

Début impertinent. Vu le profil de son interlocuteur, il allait partir en dépression. Il avait l'air d'un premier de la classe. Et ensuite, que devait-il dire ? Sur sa fiche de présentation, il n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur ses passes-temps.

Il envoya ce simple message, considérant qu'il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Mais au lieu d'envoyer le message en japonnais comme convenu, pour s'entraîner, il l'envoya plutôt en anglais.

À la fin de l'intercours, il senti son téléphone vibrer. Il venait de recevoir un mail.

_Sans blague._

_Je te jure_, répondit Nash.

Il était un peu étonné par la répartie de son correspondant (qui répondait en japonnais). Il ne se présentait même pas, se contentant de réagir au premier degré à son mail. C'était étonnement plaisant.

_Tu as mis du temps à te manifester. Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que ça m'emmerde._

_J'apprécie l'honnêteté._

_Je te le dit direct : je veux pas faire ce voyage alors ne t'attends pas à avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'aimable._

_Je ne me faisais aucune illusion._

Nash sourit. C'était peut-être un premier de la classe mais il avait une répartie qui plaisait beaucoup à Nash. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il continuait à discuter avec lui rien que pour s'amuser. Peut-être était-ce ainsi qu'il avait le plus de chance de vraiment le connaître. Via son humour et non ses passes-temps, la couleur de ses cheveux ou ce genre de choses.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Seijuro discutait presque sans discontinuer avec Nash Gold. Il s'amusait à l'embêter, à le taquiner et à chercher ses points faibles vu qu'il n'avait rien mit sur sa feuille de présentation. C'était drôle et cela faisait passer le temps.

Ils étaient à une semaine du premier échange. Seijuro avait commencé à préparer sa valise, presque impatient de rencontrer enfin ce mec qu'il faisait tourner en bourrique depuis un mois. Il avait tout de même réussi à le pousser assez dans ses retranchements pour qu'il l'insulte et lui fasse la tête pendant plus d'une journée.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, un jeu s'était mis en place. Un jeu proche de la séduction. C'était à qui énervera le plus l'autre, qui aura la meilleure répartie. Seijuro se félicitait d'avoir assisté à la plupart des disputes entre ses amis du collège. Aomine Daiki a toujours eu un don pour envoyer balader les autres et il usait parfois de métaphores bien recherchées et imagées. C'était sa source d'inspiration.

_Je te préviens, on a pas de chambre d'amis. Tu dormira sur un matelas._

Seijuro haussa un sourcil à la réception de ce nouvel e-mail. Était-ce vrai ou bien Nash Gold cherchait-il encore à le taquiner ?

_Quel accueil !_

_Ça m'emmerde autant que toi je te signale ! Le matelas sera dans ma chambre._

_Tu dis ça mais tu pourra me piétiner pendant la nuit._

_Figure-toi que je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Prépare des protections._

_Ou alors j'invoquerai le dieu des invités et demanderai à dormir dans ton lit._

_Ahah, ça n'existe pas. Et c'est ma chambre alors c'est moi qui décide._

Par certains aspects, Nash Gold qui avait pourtant deux ans de plus que lui était bien immature. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Un gamin en train de répondre à un autre. Seijuro avait conscience qu'il se comportait comme tel.

* * *

_On est dans l'avion._

_Profite de tes dernières heures de bonheur. Après, tu sera avec moi. 24H/24h !_

_Je sais._

_Tu as hâte ?_

Nash eu conscience après l'avoir envoyé que c'était une question bizarre. Puis, il se demanda si lui-même avait hâte de le rencontrer. Et la réponse le perturba quelques petites secondes. Oui, il avait hâte de voir en vrai ce garçon qui le rendait parfois dingue.

Silver intercepta son regard perdu et lui tapa l'épaule.

-Hey, sors de ton monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-On f'ra quoi ce soir une fois les corres' arrivés ? On f'ra la fête ?

-J'sais pas... Déjà il y aura le goûter au lycée avant qu'on reparte tous chez nous. Mais ce soir... En tout cas, mes parents sont impatients de le recevoir.

-Les miens ont oublié. Je leur ais rappelé hier.

Tout a fait le genre de la famille Silver. Les Gold avaient un meilleur sens de l'accueil.

-Je pense qu'ils seront crevés par le voyage. Il serai mieux qu'on prévois un truc pour un autre jour.

-Genre ce week-end. Ce serai le pied de faire une fête chez toi.

-Ouais. Si j'arrive à faire partir mes parents et c'est pas gagné.

Nash sentit son téléphone vibrer et le sortit. Le prof n'avait aucune autorité dans la classe et tout le monde faisait ce qu'il voulait. Surtout que beaucoup étaient surexcités à l'idée de recevoir leurs correspondants.

Il alla dans sa boîte mail.

_Oui._

Oui ? Il avait donc hâte lui aussi de le rencontrer. Nash se mit à sourire et tenta de se cacher en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras sur son bureau. Il avait hâte. Et quand il sera là... Quand il sera devant lui... C'était vrai, que feront-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils iront jouer au basket avec les autres de son groupe d'amis ? est-ce qu'ils passerons leurs nuits à discuter ? est-ce qu'ils dormiront ensemble rien qu'une fois ?

Non, mais, et puis quoi encore !? Dormir ensemble ? Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ?

Les trois heures de cours suivantes passèrent au ralentis. Nash trépignait d'impatience. Puis, enfin, le prof les libéra. Nash grimpa dans la voiture de Silver et ils se rendirent à l'aéroport. Les deux habitaient le même quartier, ils étaient voisins depuis qu'ils étaient gamins.

-Tu vas essayer de draguer ta corres' ?

-En fait, j'ai déjà essayé d'obtenir des photos d'elle mais elle a refusé. Crois-moi, elle a du caractère ! Je pense qu'elle me laissera même pas essayer. Et si j'essaie... a tous les coups, je vais finir castré.

-Sérieux ?

-Oh oui ! Elle a été catégorique et pour preuve, elle m'a envoyé une photo de ses gants de boxe et sa carte d'abonnement à une salle de sport.

Nash se mit à rire en imaginant Silver (2m10 et 115kg) se faire mettre au tapis par une frêle japonaise qui devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante.

Ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes d'avance à l'aéroport. D'après leur prof, l'avion était bien à l'heure. Ils attendirent dans le grand hall de l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Enfin, leur avion fut annoncé et une vague de voyageurs ne tarda pas à arriver. Parmi tous ces visages, ils cherchèrent un groupe de lycéen qui finit par apparaître.

Silver savait déjà à quoi ressemblait sa correspondante car elle avait joint une photo d'identité à sa fiche de présentation. Nash par contre ne savait pas et parmi tous les lycéens, il en chercha un qui sorte du lot et qui ne soit avec personne.

Yuuki, la correspondante de Silver approcha avec à côté d'elle, un autre mec. Yuuki était plus grande qu'il ne le pensait. Elle devait faire plus d'un mètre soixante cinq. Elle était toute fine avec de longs cheveux bleus foncés et deux yeux bleus plus clair aux reflets azurés.

-Salut, dit-elle en se plantant devant Silver. J'ai amené mes gants de boxe.

-Euh... Ok.

Nash était mort de rire à côté. Silver était complètement décontenancé par l'assurance qu'elle dégageait, pas le moins du monde intimidée par la haute stature du garçon. Yuuki était largement plus grande que ses autres congénères. Sauf le garçon qui se tenait devant Nash et qui le dévisageait. Le blond finit par comprendre que c'était lui, Akashi Seijuro.

Ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans ce regard rouge et intense. Comment un simple regard pouvait-il être aussi perçant ? Nash n'avait pas les mots. Il regarda de haut en bas ce garçon. Il portait un jean qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes toute fines, une veste à capuche, un t-shirt avec un violon et un petit sac sur son épaule. Il avait l'ait détendu, sûr de lui. Et il était... beau.

Nash sentit une chaleur envahir son corps, partant de ses pieds pour monter vers son visage et son cerveau. Il se racla la gorge.

-Tu es... grand, pour un japonnais.

-J'ai du sang de grizzli.

A côté, Nash entendit Silver se mettre à rire.

-A peine crédible avec ta pilosité prépubère. T'a même pas un poil sur le menton !

-Tu peux parler. T'en as pas plus que moi.

-Tout dépend où...

Nash avait envie de se gifler. Il avait tendance à moins réfléchir quand il discutait avec lui. Comme si son intelligence se faisait la malle et qu'il ne restait en lui que son instinct qui le poussait à toujours surenchérir même si c'était débile et puéril et quitte à dire des choses aussi gênantes.

-Bon, Nash... Il serait temps qu'on y aille. Le parking c'est dix minutes gratuites et pas plus. Vous attendrez d'être chez toi pour baiser.

Les deux garçons rougirent en même temps et Nash fusilla Silver du regard avant d'empoigner la valise de Seijuro.

* * *

Il était grand. Il était blond. Il sentait le soleil et les vacances et un peu la transpiration, mais ce n'était pas si dérangeant. C'était viril. Il avait des yeux verts entourés de cils blonds. Son sourire était moqueur, parfaitement ce que Seijuro imaginait. Mais il y avait autre chose... Il y avait quelque chose de craquant dans son sourire.

Seijuro avait déjà aimé des femmes, mais aussi des hommes. Il s'était déjà surpris à en dévisager certains dans les vestiaires de son club de basket. Il avait déjà eu envie d'en toucher, voire d'en embrasser. Mais là, c'était encore différent. Il sentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'attirance physique.

Il monta dans la voiture avec Yuuki, Silver et Nash. Les deux américains s'installèrent à l'avant et mirent la musique à fond, sûrement pour empêcher toute discussions ou bien inonder la voiture avec leurs goûts musicaux pour le moins particuliers.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée, laissèrent leurs affaires dans la voiture et rejoignirent les autres élèves dans l'un des gymnases, réquisitionné à l'occasion. Le directeur était là ainsi que quelques profs. Seijuro resta presque tout le long avec Yuuki car elle était la seule avec laquelle il s'entendait bien. Leur prof vint leur parler à un moment, un verre de jus d'orange dans les mains. Elle, elle semblait très heureuse d'être là.

Silver et Nash discutaient avec quelques uns de leurs amis, ignorant royalement leurs correspondants.

-Maintenant que je les vois, commença Yuuki. Je pense que ça va être difficile de finir ces quinze jours en bons termes.

-On verra bien. Ils n'ont pas l'air si méchants.

-Je ne parlais pas de méchanceté. Mais regarde-les : Ils ont deux ans de plus que nous, ils sont si assurés... On dirait que le monde leur appartient. Et regarde-nous : tous timides dans notre coin. Je pense que pour les autres, ça va être compliqué de bien s'entendre avec leur correspondant.

-S'ils ont réussi a l'écrit, il y arriveront _de visu_. Tu es déléguée toi aussi, non ? Croyons en notre classe.

Yuuki eu un petit rire.

-Toi, ça se voit vraiment que t'es capitaine d'un club.

-Et président du conseil des élèves.

-Ah, oui, j'oubliais ! Un titre de plus à ton tableau de chasse.

Nash arriva, morceau de gâteau dans les mains.

-Vous mangez rien ?

-Non.

-Bon, on va y aller alors.

Il avala son morceau de gâteau et prévint Silver d'un geste qu'il allait partir. Il entraîna Seijuro à l'extérieur, suivis par Silver qui ouvrit sa voiture pour laisser Nash prendre la valise de Seijuro et la transférer dans la sienne.

Nash conduisit avec la musique à fond vers un quartier un peu plus au nord. Il y avait nombre de grandes maisons, voire même des villas, toutes blanches et entourés de palmiers ou de buissons avec du gazon jaunit par la chaleur étouffante de la ville.

La voiture se gara devant une maison de taille moyenne pour ce quartier, a un étage. Il y avait déjà une voiture dans le garage, Seijuro supposa donc que les parents de Nash étaient déjà là. Il détailla un peu plus la maison : de grandes fenêtres, un toit clair, quelques arbres qui apportaient une petite surface d'ombre, du gazon brûlé. On avait beau être presque en automne, la nature souffrait encore, à croire que le gazon n'était jamais vert à Los Angeles.

Il suivit Nash à l'intérieur. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur un intérieur assez froid. Beaucoup de noir et de blanc, du carrelage sur le sol, un escalier en colimaçon sur le côté qui menait à une pièce palière qui déversait les chambres de l'étage. Il y avait au rez de chaussée un salon et une cuisine ouverte fonctionnelle. Les parents de Nash se trouvaient là. À travers la baie vitrée du salon, on apercevait le jardin arrière avec une piscine creusée et une terrasse couverte par un auvent.

Les parents de Nash étaient très souriants et Seijuro se sentit assez vite à l'aise avec eux. Il craignait qu'ils ne ressemblent à leur fils. Lara, la mère, était douce et Reese, le père, assez blagueur. C'était un couple qui se complétait bien et qui semblait heureux. Apparemment, Nash avait une grande sœur mais elle travaillait et vivait dans une autre ville désormais.

-Vous allez faire quoi cet après-midi ? Il n'est que dix-sept heures.

-On pourrait aller se baigner. Je pense que Seijuro crève de chaud.

Le concerné se contenta d'un sourire. Les japonnais le transpirent pas, ou très peu. Après tout, il n'y a rien de plus répugnant que la transpiration. Sauf celle de Nash apparemment car elle ne dérangeait pas Seijuro. Peut-être parce qu'il imaginait que ces petites gouttes se sueur tout en haut de son front et celles dans sa nuque faisaient partie intégrante du personnage.

Nash montra à Seijuro la salle de bain et le laissa se changer. Il l'avait heureusement prévenu qu'il devait prendre un maillot de bain.

La piscine passait ses après-midi au soleil et bien que l'automne soit là, il faisait encore chaud. Depuis une semaine, les températures l'après-midi n'étaient pas descendues en dessous de 23 degrés. De plus, la piscine était chauffée.

Seijuro plongea un pied et savoura la sensation. Il avait toujours adoré l'eau. Nash, lui, se montra bien moins délicat et sauta dans l'eau sans se mouiller. Il éclaboussa tout aux alentours, y comprit leurs serviettes de bain et la terrasse. Sa tête ressortie de l'eau, hilare.

-Oh, fait pas cette tête ! On dirait un chat trempé après la pluie. Tu fais presque pitié tu sais.

-Abruti, laissa échapper le rouge.

Il rougit d'avoir utilisé ce terme grossier et plongea à son tour dans l'eau, mais de façon bien plus élégante que Nash. Quand il ressortit de l'eau Nash avait disparu. Le blond attrapa le pied du rouge tel le requin des dents de la mer et l'entraîna sous l'eau.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi un long moment. Depuis la cuisine, Lara et Reese les observaient, étonnés de sentir ces deux garçons si proches alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'il y a quelques heures.

Parfois, leurs mains touchaient une zone inappropriée pendant leurs chamailleries, tandis que Seijuro tentait de couler Nash ou l'inverse. À chaque fois, un picotement prenait possession de leurs corps et pendant un instant, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, embarrassés par ces doigts qui s'aventuraient là où il ne fallait pas.

Ils sortirent de la piscine après plus d'une heure dans l'eau. Reese avait finit de préparer le repas et Lara le matelas dans la chambre de son fils. Elle avait sortit une serviette propre dans la salle de bain au cas où l'invité n'aurai pas eu la place d'en prendre une dans sa valise.

Seijuro prit sa douche en premier. Il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien sous l'eau chaude, pourquoi il n'était pas impressionné par cette famille. Lara et Reese étaient gentils, adorables. Différents de Nash. Nash lui... il était Nash. Il était intrépide, il le faisait tourner en bourrique, il l'amusait.

Dans la chambre de Nash se trouvait une guitare posée nonchalamment dans un coin. Seijuro la prit et gratta quelques cordes. Il préférait le violon. Et le piano.

Nash revint de la douche. Il était torse nu avec seulement un jean. Seijuro se sentit rougir en le voyant. Une vague de chaleur traversa son corps entier. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Nash lui prit la guitare des mains.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas en jouer. C'est désolant.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit avec sa guitare.

-Parce que toi tu sais en jouer ?

-À ton avis, monsieur le génie, pourquoi j'aurai une guitare dans ma chambre si je sais pas en jouer ?

-Pour frimer.

Nash eu un rictus amusé. Il commença à gratter un morceau, très doux, pas du tout le genre de musique que Seijuro imaginait qu'il écoutait. Nash jouait très bien. Pas une seule fausse note. Seijuro sourit.

-Tu me joue la sérénade ?

-Quoi ? Ça te plairait ?

Seijuro se persuada que sa question était là seulement pour l'embêter.

* * *

La classe japonaise se regroupait tous les matins devant le lycée avant de se rendre dans les salles de cours. Ils suivaient les même cours ou presque que la classe de Nash. Parfois, ils suivaient des cours avec leurs profs tous ensemble. Ils avaient sport, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Nash. Il s'amusait à voir Seijuro courir avec lui (il courait vite, le bougre!). Et puis, le voir en tenue de sport, c'était hilarant parce que c'était un style qui ne lui allait pas.

Ils faisaient des sorties en ville, ils visitèrent Hollywood, Downtown et la zone portuaire. Mais aussi des musées, le Bronson canyon, le Griffith Observatory. Seijuro s'amusait bien, finalement, ce voyage n'était pas un mauvais moment. Et contre toute attente, le moment que Seijuro préférait dans la journée c'était le soir, quand il se retrouvait seule avec Nash. Lara et Reese rentraient tard le soir, au moins deux voire trois heures après que Nash et Seijuro aient finis leurs cours.

Et pendant ces trois heures seuls, il s'en passait des choses... Nash apprenait à Akashi à jouer de la guitare, ils se baignaient dans la piscine, ils parlaient de tout et rien. Bien sûr, il continuaient à se taquiner car c'était l'essence même de leur relation. Mais petit à petit, les piques ayant pour seul but de dominer la conversation et embêter l'autre devenaient plus tendancieuses. Ils se draguaient sans même s'en rendre compte. La transition s'était faite doucement si bien qu'eux même n'avaient rien sentit.

Il arrivait qu'ils se détaillent à la dérobée, qu'une main se glisse là où il ne fallait pas quand ils jouaient dans la piscine ou quand ils se chamaillaient avec les coussins du canapé. Seijuro était étrangement l'impression d'être lui-même. Il cherchait moins à faire son roi, il n'en avait pas envie devant Nash. Il arrivait à rire, à jouer comme un enfant, à ressentir ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit durant son enfance. Il s'amusait et il aurait adoré que ce voyage ne se termine jamais.

Nash présenta, un soir après les cours, son équipe de streetbasket à Seijuro. Silver en faisait également partis. L'équipe avait une certaine renommée dans la ville.

-Il paraît que tu joue au basket, Seijuro, le taquina Nash en prenant un ballon de basket.

Pour s'entraîner, Jabberwock, l'équipe de Nash, réquisitionnait toujours le même terrain. C'était leur terrain et ils l'avaient tagué en conséquence. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en approcher quand ils y étaient.

-Il paraît.

-Tu parles ! Rit Silver. Avec sa taille, il peut même pas atteindre le panier. Tu es peut-être grand pour un japonais mais t'es petit pour un basketteur.

Nash lui lança un ballon que Seijuro rattrapa d'une main.

-Montre nous ça, alors.

Deux membres de Jabberwock se placèrent entre le panier et Seijuro. Le japonais n'avait pas joué depuis un petit moment. Ce défit ne lui déplaisait pas. Il fit rebondir le ballon devant lui, le temps d'analyser les gestes défensifs de ses adversaires. Puis, il attaqua. Les deux joueurs face à lui changèrent leur jambe d'appuis et Seijuro en profita pour faire passer le ballon entre ses jambes et changer d'un coup son rythme. Cela fit perdre l'équilibre à ses adversaires qui tombèrent sur les fesses. Seijuro avait maintenant la voie libre pour aller marquer. Et pour faire taire les moqueries de Silver, Seijuro s'appliqua pour faire un dunk.

-Et bien ! Souffla Nash. Tu m'impressionnes.

Seijuro remercia Nash par une petite courbette.

Silver voulu affronter Seijuro et sans surprise, se retrouva les fesses par terre. Nash, plus raisonnable, préféra ne pas tenter. Il voyait bien l'aisance de Seijuro sur le terrain et il y avait un risque qu'il le batte. Or, Nash ne tenait pas à se ridiculiser devant son équipe. Il était le capitaine après tout.

Seijuro passa un bon moment en compagnie de l'équipe. Ils firent plusieurs matchs en trois contre trois. Nash préférait être équipier de Seijuro pour être assuré de ne pas perdre. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi le japonais gagnait toujours. Il n'y avait même plus de suspens au bout d'un moment et cela en devint une blague chaque fois que son équipe marquait un point.

Ils se dirent au revoir presque quatre heures plus tard. Il faisait nuit noire et si la faim n'avait pas commencé à les déranger, ils auraient sûrement joué plus longtemps.

* * *

Lara et Reese prévoyaient de s'absenter samedi soir. Nash et Silver y voyaient une aubaine pour faire une petite fête.

-Une fête ? Demanda Seijuro, incertain.

-Ouais. Ça va être cool.

-Tu as conscience que personne dans ma classe n'est un fêtard ? On préfère bosser dans notre chambre ou aux cours du soir que de boire de la bière collé contre d'autres ados.

-On a tous des vices cachés. Je suis prêt à parier que tes petits camarades aimeraient bien participer à une vraie soirée. Et puis, sinon, quand en auront-ils l'occasion si comme tu dis, ils passent leur temps à bosser ?

Vu comme ça, il n'avait pas tord.

-Je te rassure, il n'y aura pas d'alcool. On ne pourrai pas se le permettre. Imagine qu'un de tes camarades le dise aux profs, on serai dans la merde. Non, il y aura de la bouffe, de la musique et la piscine.

Si cette fête se contentait de ça, alors c'était faisable. Nash le chargea d'en informer ses camarades. Beaucoup étaient sceptiques et refusèrent de venir. Sur la vingtaine d'élève participant au voyage, seuls onze acceptèrent l'invitation. Les profs qui eurent vent de cette fête se méfièrent et demandèrent les détails. Mais il n'y avait rien de suspect à l'horizon alors ils laissèrent faire.

Nash était doué pour organiser des fêtes. Peut-être le faisait-il souvent ? Seijuro ne savait pas. Il avait gonflé des bouées pour la piscine, passé une heure en cours à faire la playlist, écumer les magasins à la recherche de boissons et de choses à grignoter. Lara et Reese avaient en tout cas entièrement confiance en lui.

Le soir même, les invités arrivèrent tôt. Silver et Yuuki furent les premiers à se présenter à la porte. La jeune fille avait insisté pour apporter un dessert bien qu'elle n'était pas sûr qu'il serait mangé étant donné tout ce qu'il y avait déjà dans la cuisine.

Yuuki n'aimait pas particulièrement son correspondant qu'elle trouvait trop vulgaire. Cela dit, il avait une culture cinématographique qui l'avait étonné et le plus clair de leur temps, ils le passaient à regarder des films de genre. Et c'était sympa, elle ne se plaignait pas. Par contre, elle et Seijuro recevaient les plaintes d'autres de leurs camarades qui ne s'entendaient pas avec leur correspondant. Les univers avaient du mal à se croiser.

La fête se déroula sans encombre. C'était finalement un moment très sympa et certains camarades de Seijuro, en recevant des messages enthousiastes de leurs amis finirent par venir. Ils firent tous plus ample connaissance et surtout, découvrirent qu'autour d'une bonne musique et un paquet de chips, ils étaient tout simplement des adolescents et qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents.

Un peu en retrait, dans un coin avec un verre qui attendait d'être bu, Seijuro se surpris à parler de l'avenir avec Nash. Ils parlèrent de l'université, de leurs projets, de leurs rêves. Et un peu de leur enfance. Seijuro raconta ses longues heures à travailler dans sa chambre pour être parfait, des quelques heures de détente auquel il avait droit par semaine, de la pression sur ses épaules, de ce lui qu'il devait sans cesse étouffer et qu'il avait l'impression de révéler en ce moment.

Nash lui confia son enfance, plutôt simple, à jouer au basket dans la rue avec Silver, à échanger des cartes pokemon dans la cour de récréation, à jouer à mario et sonic en réseau sur la nintendo DS, à ne rien écouter en cours car il avait toujours trouvé l'extérieur plus intéressant à regarder. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur amour pour la musique qui était à tous les deux leur moyen d'évasion.

-Et donc, ton métier rêvé, c'est quoi ? Demanda Nash en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson pétillante.

-J'aimerai être joueur professionnel de Shogi.

-Oulà... ça doit pas rapporter beaucoup.

-En effet... C'est surtout que je sais que jamais mon père ne me laissera faire. Ce n'est qu'un rêve et rien de plus.

-T'as pas le droit de rêver ?

-Si... du moment que je ne le dis pas à voix haute et que je le concrétise pas.

-Putain, c'est triste...

Seijuro ne releva pas. C'était une réalité dont il s'était accommodé avec le temps. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défaire de ses chaînes, il avait accepté leur existence. Oh, il n'était pas le seul à être ainsi. L'éducation qu'il avait eu, beaucoup d'autres enfants japonnais y avaient droit. Ce n'était pas pour rien si ce pays avait un des plus grand taux de suicide au monde chez les adolescents. Soit on craquait devant l'impossibilité d'être qui on veut et on décidait d'être soi dans un dernier geste de délivrance, soit on acceptait son sort la tête haute et on se contentait de rêver la nuit.

Pour le moment, Seijuro était dans la deuxième catégorie. Mais dans son lycée qui regroupait la crème des élèves de Kyoto et donc ceux venant des milieux les plus strictes, deux suicides avaient déjà été recensé dans l'année.

-Tu sais quoi, j'ai hâte de venir chez toi.

Nash ne disait pas cela avec ironie. Il était sincère. Pendant quelques secondes ils se regardèrent, muets par une émotion étrange.

Yuuki vint interrompre cet échange, suivie par Silver. Seijuro se mit à parler avec son amie et Nash, en les regardant, se rendit compte qu'il était profondément jaloux et en colère. Cette gamine venait interrompre un moment qu'il savait important. Comment osait-elle ?

Il regarda Silver.

-Et t'es pas mieux, toi !

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit ! Et rien fait !

Nash termina son verre. Il regarda Seijuro du coin de l'œil. Il voyait sa jolie nuque et ses cheveux rouges. Il avait envie de poser sa main à cette endroit, de tester sa réaction à son contact. Il avait déjà effleuré ses mains quand il lui apprenait à jouer de la guitare. Il adorait ces moments et avait l'impression que Seijuro en redemandait toujours.

Non, il devait se faire des illusions. Pourtant...

La fête prit fin, chacun retourna chez lui et Nash et Seijuro rangèrent tout le bazar. Ça s'était si bien passé que le rouge avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Mais Nash était Nash et il considérait que c'était bien gentil tout ça mais il ne s'était pas assez amusé.

Seijuro retournait vers la table installée à l'extérieur. Il ne restait plus que quelques assiettes à ranger et les bouées à dégonfler. Alors qu'il passait à côté de la piscine, Nash le poussa. Seijuro tomba tout habillé dans la piscine. Le blond était plié de rire sur le bord.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Oh, tu verrai ta tête ! J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi...

Seijuro lui jeta de l'eau sur les chaussures car c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Nash retira ses chaussures, puis son pantalon et son t-shirt avant de sauter dans l'eau lui aussi.

-Allez, Seijuro ! Déshabille-toi ! C'est quand même plus agréable !

Le rouge lui lança un regard mauvais puis sous le regard intéressé de Nash, retira ses chaussures, chaussettes, son pantalon et sa chemise. Il avait agrémenté le tout de geste plutôt sensuel. Était-ce intentionnel ?

-Voilà, t'es content monsieur l'exhibitionniste ?

-N'importe quoi ! Ta répartie manque de mordant.

-Tu veux du mordant ?

Seijuro se jeta sur Nash et profita de l'effet de surprise pour l'agripper et mordre son épaule. Bien sûr, il ne fit pas cela tel un sauvage, il gardait son élégance naturelle.

-Du sang de grizzli, hein ? Commenta Nash avec le sourire.

Nash voulu passer sa main dans cette chevelure mouillée mais se retint. Seijuro rit avant de s'éloigner.

-Exactement !

Ils se chamaillèrent comme ils savaient si bien le faire et Nash parvint à coincer Seijuro contre le mur de la piscine, les mains de chaque côté de son visage, appuyées contre le rebord.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, qu'il le rendait heureux, qu'il désirait le faire sien, apposer sa marque sur son corps pour que personne n'ose le toucher une fois de retour au Japon. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Ils s'amusaient bien après tout.

Une main de Nash se posa sur l'épaule nue de Seijuro. Le rouge tressaillit. Il pencha la tête en arrière, le regard plein de défit. _Vas-y, touches-moi plus si tu le peux_.

_Bien sûr que je le peux. Pour qui me prends-tu avec tes grands airs ?_

_Alors vas-y, fais-le. De toute façon tu ne peux pas le faire sans que je te donne mon consentement._

Nash fronça les sourcils. Oh, mais il n'attendait pas son autorisation, il n'en avait pas besoin. _Alors fais-le_. La grande main du blond remonta et caressa son cou. Seijuro se laissait faire tout en, rien qu'avec son regard, continuait à l'intimider et à diriger. Nash faisait ce qu'il lui demandait, ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait qu'il le touche. Il avait ce profond désir.

Seijuro était plongé dans ses yeux verts. Il ne réalisai pas encore ce qui se passait, que ce n'était pas comme ça que ses parents l'avait éduqué, qu'il n'était même pas sûr de son orientation sexuelle. Mais Nash lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de nouveau. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Seijuro avait envie d'essayer avant de trancher la question.

Nash marqua une imperceptible hésitation avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de Seijuro.

La porte d'entré de la maison s'ouvrit d'un coup et surpris les deux garçons qui sortirent de la transe engendrée pas leurs regards de braise. Un camarade de classe de Nash entra.

-Euh... Je crois que j'ai oublié mes clés.

Nash s'éloigna de Seijuro et se força à sourire. L'intrus dû comprendre qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose d'important et se dépêcha de retrouver ses clés avant de déguerpir. Il ferma délicatement la porte.

Seijuro préféra sortir de la piscine avant de ressentir de nouveau cette passion déplacée. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'il ne se passe rien d'étrange avec Nash. Ils étaient correspondants. Rien de plus.

-Je vais prendre une douche, déclara Seijuro avant de monter à l'étage, emportant avec lui ses vêtements humides.

Nash termina de ranger tout le matériel de la fête et fit la vaisselle. Il sentait son cœur lourd avec un sentiment d'inaccomplis. Il avait faillit se passer quelque chose. Il avait faillit embrasser Seijuro. Depuis quand c'était son genre les jeunes asiatiques ? Nash savait bien au fond de lui que ce n'était pas une question de physique, même si les yeux de Seijuro ajoutaient quelque chose à son charisme. Seijuro était lui-même et c'était ainsi que Nash l'aimait.

Pardon ? _Aimait_ ? Nash avait envie de se gifler. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un mec qui allait quitter le pays dans quelques jours et qu'il n'allait par la suite revoir qu'un mois plus tard pour, là encore, une durée très limitée. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Juste une certaine attirance qu'il ne pouvait nier.

Nash soupira et monta dans sa chambre. Il enfila son pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Il entendait l'eau couler. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Seijuro sous la douche, les cheveux trempés, les gouttes d'eau veinardes qui exploraient toute son anatomie, la mousse du gel douche qui coulait le long de ses longues jambes, la buée sur le plexiglas qui devait masquer son corps désirable. Nash s'allongea sur le ventre pour cacher son entre-jambe qui le démangeait.

Seijuro sortit de sa douche, enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches, se brossa les dents avant d'aller dans la chambre prendre un pyjama. Nash était sur son lit, sur le ventre, Seijuro pensa qu'il dormait.

Le garçon retourna dans la salle de bain étendre sa serviette puis revint. Il s'installa sur le matelas, frappa son oreiller pour lui redonner une forme convenable puis rabattit le drap sur lui. Seijuro se savait fatigué. Il était tard après tout. Pourtant, le sommeil le fuyait. Il ne faisait que penser au garçon qui dormait à un mètre de lui. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Nash. Elle était loin d'être calme comme celle d'une personne endormie.

Seijuro se tourna et fit face à Nash. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et la lumière de la lune se reflétait dans ses iris vertes.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Chuchotât Seijuro.

-Non. J'ai pas sommeil.

Ils se sourirent. Nash se décala dans son lit puis tapota la place libre. Seijuro hésita avant de se lever et de le rejoindre dans son lit. Ils n'étaient séparés que par deux petits centimètres.

-Sa majesté me donne-t-elle la permission ?

Seijuro n'avait même pas à lui demander la permission de quoi. Il savait de quoi Nash parlait. Il se chargea lui-même de combler les deux centimètres entre eux. Seijuro saisit la nuque du blond et fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Nash fut d'abord surpris, puis, il accepta cette domination de Seijuro dans l'échange. Lui, ne voulait de toute manière qu'une seule chose désormais : Seijuro tout entier.

Nash passa ses mains dans son dos et colla son corps contre lui. Il sentait la chaleur grimper entre eux. Seijuro finit par le pousser et l'allonger sur le dos avant de se mettre sur lui. Leurs bassins s'entre-choquaient. Nash passait ses mains sous son haut de pyjama et caressait la peau parfaite de son dos.

Seijuro l'embrassait avec passion, sans la moindre retenue. C'était divin. Ces quelques minutes étaient pour le moment les plus belles de sa vie.

Tout deux avaient conscience qu'ils ne retiraient leurs hauts que parce qu'ils avaient chaud. Il y avait une limite, une étape qu'ils ne voulaient pas dépasser ce soir, quand bien-même ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seuls. Hors de question de brûler les étapes.

Petit à petit, la fatigue prit le dessus. Leurs baisers étaient moins énergiques. Seijuro cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de Nash et décida d'y rester pour la nuit à venir. Le blond n'y voyait aucune objection.

* * *

Reese et Lara étaient rentrés au matin. Ils avaient dormit chez les amis qui les avaient invités. Ils n'eurent pas conscience de la tension qui régnait entre leur fils et son correspondant. Seijuro s'était réveillé contre Nash qui, lui, ne dormait plus depuis un moment déjà et lui caressait le dos.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Seijuro se dégagea et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma et se passa de l'eau gelée sur le visage. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien des baisers endiablés échangés avec Nash. Comment avait-il pu se convaincre que s'était une bonne idée ? Avait-il été possédé par quelqu'un d'autre ? Y avait-il de l'alcool caché dans les boissons de la veille ?

Au petit-déjeuner, Lara demanda aux garçons ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur dimanche.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Nash.

Il se tourna vers Seijuro.

-Tu aimerai faire quelque chose de particulier ?

Le japonnais ne savait pas vraiment. Il s'imaginait mal rester seul avec Nash compte tenu de leur comportement de la veille.

-J'ai quelques devoirs à faire, menti Seijuro.

-D'accord. Nous on va faire des courses cette après-midi. La maison sera pour vous si jamais vous voulez inviter Silver, par exemple.

-Il est venu à la fête hier soir, précisa Nash.

Les parents acquiescèrent et commencèrent à percevoir la drôle d'ambiance. Nash regardait Seijuro à la dérobée et semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.

-On pourrait aller manger quelque chose à l'extérieur ce midi ? Pinky a sortit un nouveau burger.

Nash acquiesça.

Le matin, l'américain gratta distraitement sa guitare pendant que Seijuro, assis en tailleur sur son matelas, faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs. Il refaisait de vieux exercices de math pour ne pas sembler suspect au yeux du blond.

À midi, ils allèrent avec Lara et Reese dans un diner typiquement américain. Des banquettes rouges encerclaient des tables argentées. Il y avait des enseignes lumineuses un peu partout et une odeur de friture et de graisse avait prit possession de l'endroit. Pour autant, la nourriture semblait bonne. Tout était fait maison.

Lara commanda une simple salade avec une barquette de frites, Reese un gros hamburger, tout comme Nash tandis que Seijuro se contenta de wings de poulet avec sauce barbecue. Nash lui proposa de goûter une bouchée de son hamburger au bacon, mais le garçon refusa. Il n'était pas habitué à manger en grande quantité. Lara et Reese se forcèrent à faire la conversation, comprenant bien qu'il y avait un froid entre les deux correspondants.

Ils prirent des milkshake puis quittèrent le diner. Les parents repassèrent par la maison pour déposer les deux garçons avant de partir faire les courses.

Seijuro alla s'installer sur une chaise longue, face à la piscine avec un livre. Il avait l'intention de rester dans son monde pour le moment. Nash, lui, démarra un film dans le salon. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il gardait ses distances. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, il pourrait en profiter pour discuter avec Seijuro. Était-il si lâche ?

Nash soupira lourdement. Il éteignit la télévision et réalisa alors que Seijuro était debout, à un mètre de lui.

-Salut, dit le japonnais.

-Salut... Je pensais que plus jamais tu n'allais m'adresser la parole.

-Et pourquoi aurai-je fait ça ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Tu m'a embrassé comme une bête hier soir.

-Une bête ?

-Oui ! Un grizzli si tu veux.

-C'est toi l'ours. Tu m'a touché avec tes grosses paluches.

Nash ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Petit à petit, il sentait l'atmosphère qui s'allégeait.

-Grosse paluche, soupira Nash. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

-Et c'était bon ? Demanda Seijuro avec une voix chevrotante mais sensuelle.

Nash cru avoir mal compris la question.

-Bien sûr. C'était délicieux. Et j'aurai bien aimé que l'effort persévère. Je t'ai caressé le dos ce matin.

Au tour de Seijuro de soupirer.

-Nash... Jusqu'à hier soir je n'avais jamais réfléchis à si j'aimais les hommes ou les femmes.

-Quelle question débile ! Tu t'en fou, non ? Moi j'aime bien les deux. Je me fiche d'embrasser un mec ou une nana.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui dans mon pays. Je suis le fils d'un homme très influent qui verrai mal ce genre d'attirance.

-Attirance ? Tu serai attiré par moi ?

Seijuro lutta contre les rougeurs qui s'étendaient sur ses joues.

-Le message n'était pas assez clair quand je t'ai monté dessus hier soir ?

-Si. Mais ton comportement de ces dernières heures est contradictoire.

-Qu'importe. De toute façon, Nash, tout ceci est voué à l'échec. J'ai eu tord de répondre à tes avances. Que se passera-t-il mardi, quand je vais repartir ?

-Et bien, on attendra un mois pour se revoir. Je viendrai chez toi, je rencontrerai ton père...

Rien qu'à cette idée, Seijuro sentait ses poils se hérisser.

-Il est hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous une fois là-bas.

-Écoute, Seijuro. Tu ne voudrai pas juste savourer le présent au lieu de tout de suite penser au futur ? Pour le moment, ton père n'est pas là, mes parents non plus. On a de comptes à rendre à personne. Ne pensons pas à mardi, à ton départ. Profitons justement du temps qu'il nous reste.

Le rouge ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. S'il approfondissait ce début de relation, il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Si l'attirance devenait amour... Si un mois ne suffisait pas à la faire taire... si cela s'empirait même après une telle séparation... C'était un très gros risque à pendre.

Nash n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il se leva du canapé, prenant appuis sur ses genoux et se posta juste devant Seijuro. Le garçon ne recula pas. Il resta bien stoïque. Nash posa sa main juste au dessus de sa hanche et l'attira contre lui.

-Ne penses qu'à l'instant, OK ?

Qu'à l'instant... Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Sur un terrain de basket, sur un plateau de shogi, il avait toujours plusieurs coups d'avance. Il aimait deviner l'avenir, l'entrevoir à chaque instant. Ne vivre que dans l'instant, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Nash ne lui proposait que des choses inédites.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec autant de fougue que la veille. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Les mains de Nash exploraient son dos, puis ses fesses.

-Tu es à moi maintenant, souffla Nash entre deux baisers.

Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Seijuro. Petit à petit, le japonnais se sentait fondre dans ses bras. Ses jambes étaient molles, il sentait son esprit embrumé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait quand Nash le touchait.

Il en voulait plus et en même temps, il préférait s'imposer des limites. Il n'était pas près pour aller plus loin malgré tout ce plaisir qu'il ressentait et qu'il avait envie de ressentir. Il ne connaissait pas assez Nash.

Mais le blond, lui, ne pensait pas vraiment ainsi. Lui, il voulait posséder Seijuro avant son départ. Il était comme ça. Il aimait avoir de l'influence sur les choses, sur les gens. Il aimait beaucoup Seijuro et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela. Et puis, le garçon était si mignon, si innocent concernant les relations amoureuses. Il le sentait dans sa façon d'embrasser. Nash n'avait pas peur que le mois qui allait les séparer allait suffire à Seijuro pour se trouver quelqu'un.

Seijuro fronça les sourcils quand il sentit le pantalon de Nash devenir dur contre lui. Pendant un instant, il cru que c'était autre chose, sûrement son imagination, mais son instinct le détrompait. Nash bandait.

Seijuro se dégagea alors de ses bras et recula de plusieurs pas. Il s'essuya la bouche. Nash soupira lourdement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas aller plus loin.

-Pas plus loin que quelques baisers ?

Nash eu un sourire moqueur.

-Je t'imaginais prude mais pas à ce point...

-Je-...

-Je sais ! Tu n'est pas n'importe qui ! Mais réfléchit, Seijuro. Quand aura-tu de nouveau l'occasion de te laisser aller ? Mardi, tu vas retourner chez toi et retrouver ta vie qui va reprendre son cours et suivre son chemin parfaitement tracé. Ne me fais pas croire que c'est ce que tu veux. Je le sens, quand je t'embrasse, je sens que tu es un rebelle, que tu as envie de me déshabiller et de me sauter dessus pour donner vie à ce que tu refoules depuis longtemps. Tu es frustré et inexpérimenté, ça se sent.

-Arrêtes de penser que tu sais tout de moi. On se connaît à peine, je te signale. Et nos vies sont bien différentes.

Nash allait répliquer quand ils entendirent le bruit de portières de voitures qui se refermaient. Le blond sauta alors sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.

Les parents de Nash entrèrent, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Ils retrouvèrent la même ambiance froide et tendue que quand ils avaient quittés les garçons. Seijuro se força à sourire.

-Je peux vous aider ?

* * *

La classe japonaise ne parlait que de la fête de samedi soir. Même si les correspondants n'avaient, sur le coup, pas montrés beaucoup d'émotions, ils avaient en fait beaucoup aimer passer du temps tous ensemble et rencontrer les américains dans un contexte moins scolaire.

Lundi, la classe japonaise alla visiter un musée sans les américains qui devaient continuer à suivre leurs cours habituel. Seijuro restait en froid avec Nash. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. À peine un bonjour au petit matin.

Puis, vint mardi et le départ de l'aéroport de Los Angeles tôt le matin. Seijuro avait préparé sa valise la veille. Les parents de Nash accompagnèrent les deux correspondants à l'aéroport et tous les autres de la classe attendait. Ils semblaient tous plutôt heureux de repartir. Seijuro ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin de temps pour se retrouver alors ce mois de répits, il allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il avait raté quelque chose, qu'il allait avoir des regrets.

-On se revoit dans un mois, lui dit Nash, mains dans les poches.

-Oui. À dans un mois.

C'était froid. Distant. Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot. Seijuro se détourna et alla rejoindre sa classe ainsi que Yuuki qui le regardait, intriguée par l'atmosphère qu'elle sentait entre lui et Nash.

L'avion décolla à l'heure. Nash le regarda partir. Il espérait que tout allait s'arranger avant qu'il n'aille au Japon. Hors de question de passer dix jours dans une ambiance aussi pourrie. Il avait envie de retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient avant.

Avant ces baisers.

* * *

**Waouh ! Long, non ?**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier la suite, mais je pense assez vite quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de faire traîner trop longtemps l'intrigue.**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Partie 2

**Salut ! Voilà enfin la suite et fin de cette petite histoire. J'espère que cette seconde partie va vous plaire !**

**kama-chan59 : Merci ^^ J'avais peur en effet qu'il soit trop hésitant et donc OOC. Et puis Nash est quand même un peu romantique. Et bien j'espère que cette fin va te plaire !**

**SesilliaS : ****Hi! Yes, and it's thanks to you that I write about this OTP since it was you who made me discover it. There is not much interaction between VS and JB because I wanted to focus on Nash and Akashi (both chapters are already super long...). And then, VS is not in America, eh. Don't know how I do to write so much XD I just like it. And I take the time. Thanks again for following me! I love reading your reviews.**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la fin !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Correspondance Partie 2**

_Je suis bien arrivé._

C'était le message concis que Seijuro avait envoyé une fois à Kyoto. Yuuki, sa voisine dans le bus qui les ramenait à Rakuzan, le regardait en biais.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de cinq minutes.

-Tu entends quoi par là ? Répondit Seijuro, le nez sur son portable.

-Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes disputés. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Pour le moment, le garçon n'avait pas envie d'en parler. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que Yuuki soit capable de le conseiller. Elle non plus n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse ou même d'attirance pour quelqu'un. Ou alors, elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Ce qui était probable ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Ils s'appréciaient.

-Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier.

Il n'épilogua pas et Yuuki ne posa pas plus de questions.

* * *

Nash tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il avait reçu le message de Seijuro et ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il se prenait la tête pour ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pourtant que des broutilles ! Ce garçon, une fois qu'il aura fait son voyage scolaire, plus jamais il ne le reverra ! Alors pourquoi chercher à conserver une relation ? Pourquoi s'acharner ?

_OK._

C'était vraiment la pire réponse... Originalité/20 et Prise de risque/20.

_Le Japon t'avais manqué ?_

_J'ai l'habitude de voyager._

Des échanges toujours aussi froids alors que d'habitude, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler et s'envoyer des piques. Cela lui manquait. Et il était incapable de dire qui avait merdé le premier. Seijuro en étant indécis sur ce qu'il désirait et en ayant peur de la répercussion que cela pourrait avoir ? Ou lui qui n'avait pas su contrôler son corps ?

Il estimait que les deux étaient fautifs. Et les deux devaient réparer cette erreur.

Chaque matin, Nash demandait à Seijuro s'il avait bien dormit (en prenant en compte le décalage horaire). Le japonais avait la manie de lui répondre par monosyllabe. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de faire une phrase complète ! Surtout que Nash faisait l'effort d'envoyer ses messages en japonais et non en anglais.

Et puis, un jour, deux semaines après le départ du rouge, Nash reçu un message alors qu'il allait s'endormir en cours de math.

_J'aimerai qu'on s'appelle ce soir._

Ça, c'était inattendu ! Nash ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir soulagé. Enfin, Seijuro prenait un peu d'initiative ! Bon, après, rien ne garantissait que cet appel avait pour vocation de les rapprocher. Seijuro voulait peut-être lui dire qu'il lui réservait une chambre dans la cave lors de son séjour prochain au Japon.

* * *

Seijuro avait envie de se frapper la tête sur son bureau. Pourquoi avait-il envoyé ce message ? C'était débile ! Mais la voix de Nash lui manquait. Et il était temps qu'ils s'explique et qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ce fût Nash qui l'appela. Seijuro se tendit quand il entendit la sonnerie de Whatsapp puis se repris et décrocha. Il brancha ses écouteurs et se faufila sous sa couette pour être tranquille et que personne dans la maison ne puisse l'entendre.

-Salut, commença Seijuro.

-Salut, répondit Nash. Comment va mon correspondant ?

-Bien. Et le mien ?

-Bien aussi.

Il y eu un moment de silence assez gênant.

-Pourquoi tu voulais m'appeler ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Une envie soudaine ?

-Disons ça. Il ne t'es jamais arrivé de faire des choses spontanément ? Sans vraiment réfléchir ?

-Mais je croyais que tu réfléchissais et que tu mesurais chacun de tes actes ?

Seijuro ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sentait nerveux. Pourtant, même si Nash le taquinait en lui rappelant ces paroles qu'il avait lui même insinué, ce n'était pas là une démarche méchante.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit de ne plus penser qu'à l'instant, non ?

-Hum... C'est vrai. Et le résultat n'était pas vraiment là. J'ai compris que le futur te préoccupait trop.

-Quand tu rencontrera mon père, je pense que tu comprendra mieux dans quelle situation je me trouve.

-Ah, je vais donc le rencontrer.

-Évidement. Tu vas dormir ici.

-Dans ta chambre ?

-Non. Nous on a des chambres d'amis.

-Oses me dire que tu n'a pas aimé dormir à mes pieds !

-C'est moi la Majesté. C'est toi qui est censé être à mes pieds. De plus, j'étais l'invité.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera moi l'invité. Tu aura intérêt à te plier en quatre pour que je me sente bien.

-On a des employés, tu sais. Je n'aurai rien à faire.

-Tu me désespère, Seijuro... Alors tu demandera à un de tes serviteurs, majordomes ou je ne sais quoi de m'embrasser si je le demande ?

Seijuro se sentait rougir. Il repensait aux baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Nash, à cette passion qu'il avait sentit dans son corps et qu'il s'était forcé de refouler. Et puis, l'image de l'américain en train d'embrasser un des majordomes l'amusait tout en l'emplissant d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait presque jamais ressentit... une petite pointe de jalousie qui lui piquait les joues.

-Jamais tu ne voudra embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu es bien trop possessif.

Il entendit un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil. Puis on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Seijuro et il dû couper la communication sans vraiment prendre le temps de dire au revoir.

Au moins, maintenant, il se sentait un peu plus léger. Et puis, ils avaient tout deux retrouvés de leur mordant habituel ainsi que leurs vieilles habitudes.

* * *

Nash avait sa valise prête depuis une semaine. Comme un gamin la veille d'un voyage scolaire, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Enfin... Enfin il allait revoir Seijuro et découvrir son monde.

Jeudi, à l'aéroport, Silver l'interrogea sur la raison de sa bonne humeur mais Nash ne se sentait pas d'expliquer. Silver était son meilleur ami mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il sache garder un tel secret. Il ferai sûrement tout un fromage avant même qu'ils n'atterrissent au Japon.

Silver quant à lui n'avait pas hâte de retrouver Yuuki, sa correspondante. Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien tous les deux même s'il devait reconnaître que le tempérament de la jeune fille le faisait beaucoup rire, surtout quand lui s'amusait à la draguer. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen de l'envoyer balader avec finesse et fermeté. Même s'il arrivait qu'elle passe par des menaces pour le refroidir.

La classe américaine était dissipée et les deux professeurs qui accompagnaient la troupe avaient du mal à les garder calmes et concentrés sur l'annonce prochaine de leur vol. Nash n'avait jamais prit l'avion de sa vie. L'idée d'être en l'air, au dessus de dix kilomètres de vide ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Heureusement, sa bonne humeur à l'idée de revoir la chevelure rousse de Seijuro prenait le dessus.

Dans l'avion, il se cramponna le plus discrètement possible à son siège, écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles pour se changer les idées. Sans grand succès. Et pour couronner le tout, il était entouré de Silver et d'un autre garçon de sa classe qui semblait malade.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombres et à l'heure à Kyoto. Nash se délectait déjà des paysages qu'ils avaient survolés. Ces campagnes couvertes de grands champs, ces villes et ces grandes routes, cette mer, ces montagnes... Pour le moment, il aimait tout ce qu'il voyait.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages tout en bavardant, tout excités à l'idée de visiter de Japon. Et enfin, le groupe arriva dans le hall de l'aéroport et retrouvèrent la classe japonaise qui les attendait. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus la surprise de découvrir ces visages. Nash reconnu immédiatement les cheveux de Seijuro et se dirigea vers lui.

Seijuro avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Comme tous ceux de sa classe, il portait son uniforme scolaire. Il s'agissait d'une veste grise, une chemise noire, une cravate tout aussi foncée et un pantalon cintré gris. Nash devait reconnaître qu'il était très élégant dans cette tenue.

-Salut, commença Nash en se plantant devant lui.

-Salut, répondit Seijuro sans sourciller.

Pas même un sourire. Il ne laissait vraiment rien transparaître alors que Nash savait qu'on lisait sur son visage et dans son sourire qu'il était content de revoir son correspondant.

-Notre après-midi a été banalisée pour qu'on puisse vous accueillir. Pas de goûter au lycée cette fois. Tu viens directement avec moi.

Nash acquiesça. Seijuro alla informer son professeur qu'il partait avec son correspondant puis ils quittèrent l'aéroport. Dehors, une grande voiture noire avec un chauffeur posté à côté attendait. Il s'approcha de Nash et lui demanda dans un anglais parfait s'il pouvait prendre sa valise. Nash fut surpris. Seijuro lui avait dit qu'il avait des employés mais... tout de même ! C'était la grande classe !

Seijuro grimpa dans la voiture, suivit par Nash. La chauffeur rangea les affaires puis démarra la voiture avant de quitter le parking. Nash tenta de cacher qu'il était impressionné. Il imaginait à peine à quoi ressemblait le quotidien de Seijuro. Il avait très envie de lui demander si c'était comme ça qu'il allait au lycée ou s'il prenait le bus comme toute personne normale. Mais la présence du chauffeur, oreille inconnue, le dérangeait et le força à rester muet tout le long du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier composé uniquement de grandes maisons avec d'immenses jardins. Ils étaient à l'extérieur du centre-ville. La voiture noire s'arrêta devant un grand portail en fer forgé qui s'ouvrit automatiquement, puis s'engouffra sur une petite allée de gravier.

La voiture se gara sur un petit parking, juste en face d'une immense maison d'inspiration très certainement anglaise. Elle était en brique rouge avec de grandes fenêtres, au moins quatre étages, entourée d'un parc immense lui même délimité par un haut muret qui ne permettait pas aux curieux d'admirer la demeure. Nash remarqua la présence d'une dépendance qui, elle, était purement traditionnelle avec un sol en tatami, des portes coulissantes en toile, le toit à la japonaise et entourée d'un point d'eau couvert de nénuphars où barbotaient quelques canards. Ce lieux inspirait la paix et en même temps, une certaine froideur. On n'imaginait pas que cette demeure si grande abritait la chaleur d'un foyer mais plutôt le froid glacial d'une famille mal en point.

-C'est... commença Nash quand il descendit de voiture. Absolument dément ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec la baraque de mes parents.

-Ce n'est pas la même dimension en effet. Mais je t'avais prévenu, non ?

-Pas assez il semblerait, Majesté.

Nash n'imaginait même pas combien de pièces contenait cette maison. Il imaginait sans peine qu'il y avait bien une ou deux chambres d'amis là-dedans. Et sûrement un certain nombre de pièces inutilisées.

Ils entrèrent pendant que le chauffeur allait garer la voiture dans le garage. La porte d'entrée était face à un grand escalier qui déversait tous les étages. Nash lutta pour que sa mâchoire ne se décroche pas tant il était impressionné. Sur la droite, un petit couloir allait desservir la cuisine ainsi que le garde manger et la cave. À gauche, une double porte donnait sur le grand salon, une pièce impressionnante avec une grande cheminé, deux canapés et un fauteuil qui encadraient une table basse en acajou.

Au premier étage se trouvaient la salle de musique, pièce préférée de Seijuro, la bibliothèque et le bureau du père de Seijuro. Au deuxième étage se trouvaient les chambres. D'abord, celle de la mère décédée puis celle du père au bout du couloir. Seijuro avait avant sa chambre à cet étage mais après le décès de sa mère, il avait préféré s'installer dans une grande pièce inoccupée de la bâtisse au quatrième étage. À ce même étage se trouvait trois chambres d'amis. Nash allait dormir dans celle qui se trouvait juste en face de la porte de Seijuro.

-Allez, montre-moi ta chambre maintenant !

La chambre de Seijuro faisait facilement la taille du salon de Nash. Elle était immense. Et originale. Il y avait un grand lit _king size_ bas qui était devant une grande fenêtre avec des plants de menthe sur le rebord de celle-ci. Dans une alcôve au fond de la chambre se trouvait un bureau. Il y avait également des fenêtres dans l'alcôve, ce qui rendait la chambre encore plus lumineuse. Ensuite, une grande bibliothèque remplissait presque deux murs sur le coin à gauche de l'entrée. Cette bibliothèque délimitait une zone un peu plus basse atteignable avec deux marches. Il y avait dans cette petite zone un canapé et une table basse en verre sur laquelle était disposé un plateau de shogi et un d'échec en ivoire. Les murs de la chambre étaient rouges foncés.

Au fond de la pièce, deux portes. L'une menait à un dressing. L'autre à la salle de bain. Elle était blanche et noire avec un carrelage en damier. Il y avait là aussi une petite fenêtre.

Nash en restait bouche bée. Puis, il se tourna vers Seijuro.

-Et dans tout cet espace, tu n'as pas pu mettre un deuxième matelas à même le sol ?

Seijuro sourit.

-Nous avons des chambres d'amis. Il faut en profiter. Elles ont rarement l'occasion de servir.

Seijuro retourna sur le pallier du quatrième étage et attendit que Nash le suive pour qu'il lui montre la chambre qu'il allait occuper pendant les dix jours à venir.

Cette chambre faisait la moitié de celle de Seijuro. Il y avait une armoire en bois massif, une fenêtre face à la porte, un grand lit, plus haut que celui de Seijuro. Le sol était un vieux parquet qui craquait un peu sous les pieds. Il y avait un grand tapis sous le lit. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint vert sapin. Il y avait également une petite salle de bain fonctionnelle attenante à la chambre. Dedans se trouvait le stricte nécessaire : un lavabo blanc, une douche, un porte serviette et des toilettes.

Un majordome de la maison avait déjà monté la valise de Nash.

-Je vais te laisser investir ta chambre, annonça Seijuro. Si tu me cherches, je serai juste à côté.

-D'accord.

Nash se sentait un peu sonné par ce radical changement d'atmosphère. Il savait que Seijuro venait d'une famille aisée. Mais tout de même ! Il était le fils d'un homme richissime et certainement très influent. Il comprenait un peu mieux la pression qu'il y avait sur les épaules de son correspondant.

Une fois sa valise défaite et le choc de la découverte passé, Nash alla toquer à la porte de Seijuro. Le rouge lui ouvrit et l'invita d'un geste à entrer. Nash se sentait intimidé. Il avait l'impression qu'en face de lui se tenait un autre Seijuro. Ce n'était plus tout à fait le garçon avec qui il discutait, le garçon qu'il aimait taquiner. Il sentait un charisme différent qui s'échappait de lui. Il était le chat sur son territoire et cela changeait tout.

-Tu as l'air vraiment dépaysé. Tu vas réussir à t'y faire ?

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu vives dans une grande maison mais...

Seijuro eu un sourire un peu gêné. Il était fière de vivre ici. C'était une jolie demeure. Mais l'idée que maintenant, Nash le réduise à un gosse de riche le dérangeait. Il sentait que son correspondant le voyait différemment.

-Tu devais trouver la mienne si petite en comparaison.

-C'est vrai.

Seijuro baissa les yeux.

-Mais ta maison au moins abrite un vrai foyer. Ici, il n'y a que mon père et moi. Les domestiques dorment dans la dépendance et ce sont à eux que l'ont doit le peu d'agitation de cet endroit. Sinon, ce serai un manoir de fantôme.

Nash s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de Seijuro. Le chat était en fait un chat perdu et très triste qui n'avait personne pour le caresser et lui apporter de l'attention.

L'américain allait demander vers quelle heure le maître de la maison était censé rentrer quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Seijuro.

-Jeune maître ?

Seijuro rougit quand le majordome l'appela ainsi en présence de Nash. C'était si formel ! Il se sentait gêné.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Votre père va arriver. Il souhaiterai que vous et votre invité veniez l'accueillir.

-Bien. Nous arrivons.

Seijuro commença à se lever quand Nash lui attrapa le poignet.

-Attends ! On va manger tout de suite après ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Vous mangez comment ici ?

Seijuro haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous utilisez des baguettes ? Des fourchettes ? Il y a combien de couverts à table ?

-Ah... je vois. Et bien, on mange avec des couverts, sauf cas exceptionnels comme la venue de mes grands-parents. Ensuite, il y a...

Seijuro réalisa que c'était un peu compliqué d'expliquer quelque chose qui était devenu naturel pour lui. Mais alors qu'ils descendaient vers l'entrée, il tenta d'expliquer à Nash qu'il y avait les premiers couverts pour l'entrée, puis ceux un peu plus à l'intérieur pour le plat principal, puis la paire la plus proche de l'intérieur pour le dessert. Par contre, il avait la flemme de lui expliquer qu'il pouvait aussi y avoir des couteaux spéciaux pour le poisson.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en bas des marches, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Un grand homme, à peu près de la taille de Nash, entra. Il portait un costume impeccable, noir, avec une cravate grise. Il avait les cheveux bruns, coiffés comme ceux de Seijuro.

L'homme retira ses chaussures et les rangea dans le meuble adéquat. Il donna sa veste et son sac à une domestique qui attendait à côté de lui. Puis, enfin, il plongea ses impressionnants yeux dans ceux de son fils. Nash remarqua alors que Seijuro semblait revêtir un masque. En présence de son père, c'était encore un autre Seijuro.

-Bonjour, père, commença le fils.

-Bonjour, Seijuro.

Puis, il se tourna vers Nash et l'américain sentit tout ses poils se hérisser. Même si l'homme semblait fatigué de sa journée, il était terriblement intimidant. Nash se fit la réflexion qu'il serai redoutable sur un terrain de basket.

-Vous êtes le correspondant ? Demanda le père.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

Nash cligna des yeux. Seijuro ne lui avait pas dit ? Ou bien l'homme n'avait pas fait attention. Ou alors, et d'après Nash, c'était le plus probable, il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir.

-Nash Gold, monsieur.

Le père se contenta d'acquiescer sèchement. Il regarda l'américain de haut en bas. Il détonait dans cet environnement avec son jean troué sur les genoux et son t-shirt avec un chien à casquette imprimé. Masaomi Akashi le jugeait. Pendant ce séjour, il allait sûrement relever chacun de ses défauts. Et fort à parier que si Nash faisait mal quelque chose, c'était Seijuro qui allait en entendre parler par la suite.

Le dîner se tint dans la salle à manger au rez de chaussé. C'était une pièce un peu plus petite que la chambre de Seijuro avec une grande table qui prenait toute la place. Il y avait une armure de chevalier dans un coin, une décoration qui intrigua Nash.

Seijuro ne parla presque pas et l'instinct de Nash lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions au père. Il ne devait répondre que si on lui parlait. Or Masaomi Akashi était dans ses pensées et au total, seuls une dizaine de mots furent échangés. Nash repensa avec nostalgie à la cuisine de sa maison, à Los Angeles, où il mangeait avec ses parents ainsi qu'à l'ambiance dans laquelle Seijuro avait été accueillis un mois plus tôt. Pour le japonais, cette ambiance avait dû être un choc. Mais sûrement positif.

À la fin du repas, Masaomi Akashi invita les deux garçons à le suivre dans le petit salon, attenant à la salle à manger. Il était bien plus petit que le grand salon, avec seulement un canapé et un fauteuil. C'était ici, derrière la vitre d'une étagère qu'étaient exposés tous les trophées rapportés par Seijuro depuis qu'il était petit. Shogi, échec, équitation, basket... Il y avait de l'or partout. C'était la couleur dominante.

Masaomi sortit trois verres et une bouteille d'alcool. Il ne demanda même pas à Nash s'il avait l'âge de boire avant de lui tendre un verre, puis un deuxième à Seijuro.

-Que font vos parents, Nash ? Demanda l'adulte.

Pendant un instant, Nash se demanda ce qui allait se passer si la réponse déplaisait au père de Seijuro.

-Mon père est dentiste. Ma mère gère une agence de tourisme.

Masaomi Akashi acquiesça.

-Qu'allez-vous faire après le lycée ?

Nash ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il aimait le streetbasket. Avec son équipe, Jabberwock, il s'amusait beaucoup et il savait qu'ils avaient du talent. Alors l'avenir, il l'imaginait avec eux, peut-être pour rejoindre plus tard la NBA. Mais voilà le genre de réponse qui ne conviendrait pas.

Pourtant c'était la vérité. Nash hésita mais préféra être honnête.

-J'aimerai devenir sportif professionnel.

-Ah oui ?

-Je joue au basket. J'ai un bon niveau.

-Avez-vous déjà joué contre mon fils ? Il a bon niveau lui aussi.

Ça, Nash n'en doutait pas. Il voyait bien les médailles d'or dans la vitrine.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre.

Masaomi reposa son verre et prit congé des deux garçons. Une fois que la porte du petit salon claqua, Nash eu l'impression que la température de la pièce avait changé. De plus, les épaules de Seijuro semblaient moins tendues.

-Alors ? Demanda le rouge. Content d'être ici ?

-Et bien... ça forge de l'expérience, non ?

-Tu commence fort en tout cas. Mais je te rassure, tu t'es bien débrouillé. Bon, nous devrions aller nous coucher. On a cours demain.

-A quelle heure il faut se lever ? Demanda Nash en reposant son verre à moitié vide.

Seijuro sourit.

-Je te réveillerai.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, vite suivit par Nash. Le blond se rendit dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué. L'avion l'avait épuisé, puis toutes ces émotions... c'était beaucoup. Il avait reçu plusieurs messages de ses parents auxquels il n'avait pas encore répondu. Il ne savait pas trop comment leur expliquer qu'il était dans la tanière d'un dragon.

Il alla se brosser les dents, puis enfila son pyjama avant de se mettre au lit. Le sommeil le fuyait. Était-ce à cause du décalage horaire ?

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, Nash entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Avec la faible lumière du couloir, il discerna la silhouette de Seijuro. Le garçon entra, referma délicatement la porte avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se glissa sous la couette et se colla contre Nash.

L'américain n'osa rien dire. Il attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Seijuro s'était endormit. Nash pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et lent sur sa clavicule. Il pouvait toucher ses cheveux roux, caresser son visage ou ses abdominaux. Mais Nash résista à la tentation. Il avait l'impression que s'il osait toucher Seijuro, le dragon allait rappliquer et leur passer un savon.

Alors, il resta sage.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone de Seijuro réveilla les deux garçons. Nash ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Seijuro dormait à côté de lui et ne tarda pas pour se lever. Il s'étira, tel un chat avant de regarder Nash.

-Bien dormit ?

-Hum... il est quelle heure ?

-Six heure.

-Hein ? Mais c'est super tôt ! Je peux dormir une heure de plus ?

-Non. Tu dois prendre ta douche et t'habiller avant d'aller manger. Ensuite, il y a trois quart d'heure de trajet pour aller à Rakuzan. Debout !

Nash soupira avant de se lever. Il ne demanda pas à Seijuro pourquoi il était venu dormir avec lui. Le rouge ne lui répondrai peut-être pas de toute façon.

Nash du enfiler le même uniforme que Seijuro portait pour aller au lycée. Il avait horreur des cravates et négocia pour ne pas en porter.

Ils étaient vendredi. Nash retrouva devant le portail de Rakuzan les membres de sa classe dont Silver qui, lui, avait dormit sur un matelas gonflable dans le salon. Il avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux alors que Yuuki était rayonnante.

Pour cette deuxième journée sur le sol japonais, la classe américaine suivis juste les cours. Nash s'ennuyait à mourir mais tenta de le cacher au maximum. Il était tout de même étonné que le niveau soit si rude pour une classe de seconde. Il y avait certaine notion en math qu'il n'avait pas encore vu alors qu'il était en terminale. Cela lui donnait le tournis.

À midi, Nash alla manger avec Silver et laissa Seijuro rejoindre ses amis de Rakuzan, même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas très nombreux. Il y avaient quatre garçons : un grand efféminé, un grand musclé, un moyen d'une banalité affligeante et un petit blond surexcité. C'était un petit groupe bien hétéroclite dont il semblait que Seijuro soit le chef incontesté.

-Tu le mates.

Nash sursauta. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il fixait Seijuro depuis cinq longues minutes. Silver, en face de lui, avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-N'importe quoi.

-Tu me prend pour un aveugle ? Tu le mates. Je savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de mec. D'habitude, tu dragues les mecs qui te ressemblent et qui sont aussi expérimentés que toi ou bien des filles qui sont déjà à l'université. Les petits novices... c'est pas ton truc.

Nash soupira.

-Si tu avais passé dix jours avec lui, tu serai toi aussi fasciné. Il dégage un truc... et puis, il a une personnalité si...

-C'est bon. N'en dit pas plus. De toute façon, même si tu veux te le taper, je doute que ce soit réciproque. Tu aura droit à un joli râteau.

-Et bien moi je pense le contraire. On est des aimants tous les deux. Deux forces opposées qui ne peuvent que s'attirer. C'est dans notre nature.

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Cette image était trop niaise pour leur santé mentale.

Le soir, après une longue journée de cours, Seijuro et Nash quittèrent le lycée pour retourner dans l'immense demeure des Akashi.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Seijuro. Une fois enfermés dans la pièce, la tension monta. Nash ne comprenait pas ce que voulait son correspondant. Il était un mystère. Il voulait l'élucider.

-J'espère que tu fera tes devoirs demain, entama Nash.

-Ça dépend si tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier demain.

-Tu les fera dimanche. On fait jamais rien le dimanche. Non ?

Nash s'assit sur le canapé. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment très confortable. Peut-être pourra-t-il négocier pour dormir ici. Même si, si Seijuro le rejoignait chaque nuit, ça n'allait pas être nécessaire.

Nash remarqua alors que Seijuro semblait assez tendu. Il le voyait dans sa respiration et ses épaules qui avait l'air crispées. Il le regarda déposer son sac près du canapé puis s'avancer vers Nash. Il se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur le rebord du canapé, tout près de la tête de Nash.

-Sei... ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus. Les lèvres du garçon étaient déjà posées sur les siennes.

-Tu avais raison, Nash... souffla Seijuro entre deux baisers.

L'américain aurait bien voulu lui demander de quoi il parlait mais Seijuro ne lui laissait pas l'occasion d'en placer une. Dès qu'il se dégageait pour tenter de parler, Seijuro se remettait à l'embrasser. Nash finit par se laisser faire et cesser de lutter.

Seijuro retira ses mains pour prendre le temps de déboucler sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon. Nash écarquilla les yeux. Il était sérieux ?

-... ttends ! Sei !

Il parvint à décoller sa bouche quelques secondes. Seijuro saisit le menton de Nash et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de vivre une chose pareille, Nash. Tu avais raison. Je veux le faire.

-L'instant présent... souffla à son tour Nash avant de passer ses mains dans la nuque de Seijuro pour ramener sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements. Seijuro s'installa sur les genoux de Nash. Leurs cuisses de frottaient, leurs torses se frôlaient. Ils sentaient l'excitation et le désir monter entre eux. Nash pensait qu'il allait pouvoir baiser Seijuro. À la limite, lui faire l'amour. Mais en réalité, Seijuro était très dominateur. Il ne laissait pas Nash le toucher partout et n'hésitait pas à saisir ses mains pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Sans compter que c'était lui qui menait les baisers.

Nash avait remarqué depuis le début cette tendance qu'avait Seijuro à chercher à dominer, mais il ne pensait pas que dans un moment pareil il en userait autant. Et pourtant... Il se faisait désirer, il menait la danse. Nash supposait qu'il s'était montré distant en attendant d'être prêt pour cette ultime étape. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais fait, il voulait pouvoir être maître des événements.

Seijuro finit par laisser les mains de Nash explorer une zone intime. Il savait qu'il fallait en arriver là et prit sur lui. Il ne devait penser qu'au plaisir, non à la façon dont il allait être procuré. Ce n'était qu'une façon comme une autre de faire l'amour. Il ne devait pas avoir honte. Surtout que Nash l'avait déjà fait, il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir des appréhensions.

Les pensées de Seijuro finirent par s'apaiser. Il se détendit et laissa Nash le préparer comme il le fallait pour la suite. À certains moments, quand le blond titillait une zone sensible, Seijuro se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Cela semblait amuser Nash plus qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas gémir ? Susurra-t-il à l'oreille du garçon.

À vrai dire, c'était par pur esprit de défit. Et parce que Seijuro trouvait les gémissements peu élégants. Et un peu... bestiaux. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Nash estima qu'il était prêt. Seijuro n'avait pas eu aussi mal qu'il le redoutait. Maintenant, le grand moment était arrivé. Il leva un peu ses hanches pour s'empaler sur le membre de Nash. La sensation quand il entra en lui, Seijuro la trouva divine. Il le sentait, dur, chaud, au plus profond de lui. Il semblait emplir tout son corps. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était déjà si bon... Il attendit un peu avant de faire onduler ses hanches.

À ce moment, ce fût encore mieux. Seijuro soupirait. Il tenait fermement les épaules de Nash tandis que l'américain gardait ses mains bien ancrées sur les hanches du garçon. Leurs deux corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, se frottaient. Nash gémissait et happait par moment les lèvres fines de son correspondant et désormais amant.

Seijuro n'avait pas encore l'endurance de Nash et jouit assez vite. Le plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme. Son esprit en resta tout retourné quelques secondes merveilleuses. Puis, il redescendit sur Terre.

Et là, il remarqua que Nash, lui, n'avait pas encore jouit. Il le regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Seijuro sentait encore en lui son sexe gonflé et palpitant.

Nash le fit basculer sur le canapé et profita de l'état pantelant de Seijuro pour prendre le dessus et enfin le dominer complètement.

-Je vais te faire crier...

Nash retenait ses poignets. Seijuro ne pouvait que laisser l'américain entamer de langoureux va et viens en lui. Il savait parfaitement quel angle adopter. Seijuro sentait bien la différence entre quand il dirigeait l'ébat et quand c'était Nash qui s'en chargeait. L'expérience parlait.

Le plaisir grimpait à une vitesse folle. Seijuro replia ses jambes pour relever encore un peu plus ses hanches et offrir son corps. Nash accélérait ses mouvements. Il savait que les résistances de Seijuro n'allaient pas pouvoir lutter face à tout ce plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Et en effet, il ne fallut que quelques coups de plus pour que Seijuro laisse s'échapper des gémissements de plaisir, plutôt aiguës. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'empêcher de gémir. C'était si bon ! Tout ce plaisir qui emplissait son corps, ces picotements dans sa colonne vertébrale qui montaient toujours plus haut, jusqu'à sa nuque. La jouissance ressembla à une explosion dans son cerveau. Il laissa un cri lui échapper avant de jouir pour la seconde fois. Et cette fois-ci, il fut suivit par Nash.

Ils restèrent pantelants sur le canapé. Seijuro n'en revenait pas d'avoir vécu une telle expérience. Nash non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait rarement donné autant de sa personne pour pousser quelqu'un à gémir pour lui.

Il embrassa le cou de Seijuro puis se releva. À regret, il se sépara de son amant pour remettre ses vêtements. L'heure avait tourné et le père de Seijuro n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Le japonais soupira et se leva à son tour. Il sentait une douleur dans son corps. Enfin, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Seijuro s'enferma dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche avant de changer de vêtements. Il mit une chemise, un pantalon cintré. Le genre de tenue que son père aimait bien qu'il porte à la maison.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent sur le pallier avant de descendre attendre l'arrivée de Masaomi Akashi qui ne tarda pas. Durant le repas qui suivis, les deux garçons évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas se trahir. Seijuro évitait également les yeux inquisiteurs de son père. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il lise en lui et découvre la vérité. Le dîner passa donc dans une ambiance encore pire que la veille.

Le soir venu, Nash rejoignit Seijuro dans sa chambre où ils dormirent d'un profond sommeil jusqu'au lendemain.

Ils étaient samedi. Personne de la classe, japonaise comme américaine ne semblait avoir prévu quelque chose comme une visite commune d'un monument ou une fête. Masaomi Akashi était à son bureau. Seijuro expliqua qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il travaille le samedi. Parfois même certains dimanche.

-Trois mois après le décès de ma mère, c'était mon anniversaire. C'était un dimanche. Et bien ce jour-là, il est allé à son bureau et il a travaillé. Il m'a laissé tout seul pour mon premier anniversaire sans ma mère.

-Ta famille et la mienne, c'est vraiment pas la même chose, soupira Nash en caressant le dos nu de Seijuro sous la couette.

-Tout ça pour te garantir que mon père peut très bien être absent demain, même si on a un invité.

-Hum... ça ne répond toujours pas à la question : qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de se pencher vers l'autre et de l'embrasser. Évidement qu'ils allaient faire ça. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison, au dernier étage. Nash se glissa entre les cuisses de Seijuro qui l'attirait déjà contre lui. Il firent passionnément l'amour avant d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Ensuite, ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Seijuro pour chercher sur Internet quelque chose à faire. Nash proposait d'aller faire un tour dans les magasins. Apparemment, on pouvait y trouver tout et n'importe quoi.

Après les magasins (où Nash avait effectivement trouvé pleins de babioles inutiles et débiles), les deux garçons allèrent visiter des temples et des parcs typiques. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures au milieu de petits étangs, de grands arbres, de quelques cerisiers qui n'étaient plus en fleur.

Vers seize heures, ils allèrent manger dans un petit café où ils restèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi à discuter et à rire. Jamais Seijuro ne s'était sentit si bien. Et jamais Nash n'avait autant été lui-même.

Quand ils ressortirent du café, il faisait presque nuit. Aucun des deux ne voulaient rentrer. Au bout de la rue se trouvait une salle d'arcade. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et décidèrent unanimement d'y aller.

Ils laissèrent les emplettes de Nash dans un casier puis allèrent essayer quelques jeux d'arcades avant de se défier à un jeu de course, puis un de tirs. Nash ne faisait qu'enchaîner les défaites, ce qui l'embêtait beaucoup. Normalement, il était fort à ces jeux là !

-Tu es beaucoup trop fort, c'est injuste.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bouder, ça ne te ressemble pas. Défit-moi au jeu que tu veux, Nash.

L'américain repéra un jeu de rythme et décida que ce serai le dernier défit. Seijuro monta sur la machine. Il devait appuyer avec ses pieds sur les flèches au sol. Nash le regarda faire et en resta bouche-bée. Les cheveux de Seijuro reflétaient toutes les couleurs des néons autour, ses yeux rayonnaient. Il bougeait vite et avec précision tout en restant élégant.

-À ton tour, annonça Seijuro en descendant.

Il avait fait un score parfait.

-Non, merci. On va en rester là.

Seijuro sourit avant de regarder sa montre. Il était déjà tard.

-Mon père doit être rentré depuis une heure au moins. On devrait y aller.

-On est déjà en retard. C'est pas grave si on prolonge un peu la soirée.

Seijuro haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Nash avait repéré le matin un restaurant où les tables étaient disposées sur un aquarium. Il avait trouvé cela magnifique et voulait aller y manger avec Seijuro. Le restaurant se trouvait un peu loin mais ils décidèrent d'y aller.

Sur la route, Seijuro envoya un simple message à son père pour lui dire qu'il mangeait dehors avec Nash. Puis, il mit son téléphone en hors ligne.

Pour la première fois, Nash dû demander de l'aide à Seijuro pour traduire le menu. Tout le reste de la journée, il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. D'ailleurs, Nash était assez bon en japonais. Il parlait bien mais avait plus de mal à lire.

Ils passèrent une nouvelle fois un bon moment. Puis, vint l'heure de rentrer. Ils avaient le ventre plein et cinq heures de marche dans les pattes.

Quand Seijuro franchit la porte de la maison des Akashi, il savait déjà qu'il allait voir son père près à l'intercepter avant qu'il n'aille se réfugier dans sa chambre. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Masaomi Akashi demanda à le voir dans son bureau.

Le bureau du maître de maison était immense. Il y avait un grand tapis sur le sol, une grande bibliothèque, une vitrine avec de vieilles armes et un bureau en acajou aussi grand qu'une table pour six personnes. Cette pièce, Seijuro l'avait toujours trouvé étouffante. Les trois canapés et la table basse tentaient depuis des années de donner à ce bureau un côté cosy. Sans succès visiblement.

-Que voulez-vous, père ?

-Ça ne te ressemble pas de rentrer si tard.

-Je montrais les particularités de notre ville à mon invité. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Masaomi resta muet et fixa son héritier.

-De plus, ajouta Seijuro. Je tiens à vous signaler que c'est la première fois de l'année scolaire que je rentre si tard.

Son père soupira et se leva de la chaise de son bureau.

-Je ne veux pas que ce garçon déteigne sur toi.

-Il n'y a aucun risque, père. Ce n'est que mon correspondant.

Seijuro baissa les yeux.

-Après son départ, nous n'aurons plus aucune raison de communiquer.

-Alors c'est parfait. Tu peux y aller.

Le garçon quitta le grand bureau avant que son père ne trouve quelque chose d'autre à lui reprocher. Il retourna dans sa chambre où, sans surprise, l'attendait Nash.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Rien d'important. Tu as sommeil ?

Nash aurait adoré pouvoir répondre non et entraîner Seijuro sous la douche pour lui faire l'amour et profiter du bruit de l'eau pour les couvrir, mais cette journée de marche l'avait fatigué.

-Ouais.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tôt. Nash voulait retourner faire les magasins mais Seijuro préférait lui faire découvrir d'autres choses.

-Tu as fait les magasins hier.

-J'ai pas acheté de mangas.

Seijuro n'aimait pas beaucoup les mangas. Il n'en avait lu que quelques uns et il regardait des animes en cachette quand il était petit. Mais c'était tout.

-Et bien on ira plus tard. Après les cours, la semaine prochaine. Ou samedi prochain puisque tu ne repars que lundi.

-Pfff... Et donc, tu proposes quoi pour aujourd'hui ?

-On va aller faire une balade.

Nash renonça à protester. Avec Seijuro, il quitta la maison. Le chauffeur les attendait sur le parking, devant la grosse voiture noire. Ils montèrent et Nash avait beau demander où ils allaient, Seijuro ne disait rien.

La voiture noire s'arrêta en bordure de la ville, sur le parking terreux d'un ara. Nash n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Seijuro voulait qu'ils aillent faire une balade... à cheval ? Dans ce domaine là, il n'était pas sûr d'être très bon. Mais le rouge se montra rassurant.

Seijuro avait son propre cheval (mais était-ce étonnant?). Elle se prénommait Yukimaru. C'était une jument blanche que Seijuro montait depuis qu'il avait douze ans. La propriétaire du ara prêta à Nash un grand cheval marron. Sur cette grande créature, l'américain ne se sentait pas à son aise. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de l'animal, son ventre qui gonflait quand il respirait.

Seijuro quant à lui semblait dans son élément encore une fois. Il se tenait bien droit. Nash le trouvait plus que désirable dans son pantalon d'équitation blanc, ses bottes noires et sa jolie veste. Et ce casque ravivait la forme de son visage.

Le rouge guida la balade à travers les champs environnants et la petite forêt. Ils marchaient au pas. De toute façon, Nash ne pouvait pas galoper, ni même trottiner. Il se sentait trop instable. Et puis, il serai assuré de se faire mal au coccyx.

Ils firent halte dans une clairière. Seijuro descendit de cheval, retira son casque et attacha Yukimaru et la monture de Nash à un arbre, là où il y avait le plus d'herbe. Parce qu'ils savaient tous deux que cela allait être le seul moment de la journée où ils pourraient être parfaitement seuls, ils en profitèrent pour faire l'amour.

Dans les bras de Nash, Seijuro se sentait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Un garçon plus intrépide, beaucoup moins prude et chaste. Il se libérait complètement de ses chaînes.

Ils rentrèrent chez les Akashi dans l'après-midi et passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer au shogi dans la chambre d'Akashi. Sans surprise, le japonais gagna toutes les parties. Mais Nash était tout de même un bon perdant, il fallait le reconnaître.

Lundi, ils retournèrent en cours. Nash, qui avait ignoré tous les messages de Silver pendant le week-end, dû trouver une explication à cela. Et c'était plutôt ardu de lui cacher qu'il avait entamé une relation plus que charnelle avec son correspondant. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler au cas où Silver ferait une gaffe. Se serait alors particulièrement embarrassant pour Seijuro. Et puis, si les profs venaient à le savoir, ils ne le prendrait pas forcément très bien. Ils étaient là pour perfectionner leur maîtrise du japonais, pas pour le sexe.

Cela dit, grâce à Seijuro, Nash connaissait beaucoup de mots érotiques en japonais. Tout comme il avait appris de nouvelles expressions à son correspondant.

Toute la semaine, les deux garçons se montrèrent discrets. Mais le soir, une fois rentrés à la maison et avant que Masaomi n'arrive, ils donnaient libre court à leur désir et leurs pulsions. Comprenant que cette activité sous les draps allaient devenir de plus en plus prenante au fur et à mesure qu'ils approfondissaient leur connaissance de leur corps, ils durent investir dans un peu de matériel. Dont du lubrifiant. Et ainsi Seijuro découvrit que Nash était sûrement la seule personne de cet univers capable d'aller dans une grande surface et de n'acheter qu'une bouteille de lubrifiant. Le tout, sans gêne là où n'importe qui d'autre aurait noyé la bouteille sous d'autre achats pas forcément utiles pour faire diversion.

Le week-end approcha et avec lui, la fin du voyage scolaire. Seijuro et Nash tachaient de ne pas y penser. Il fallait penser à l'instant présent et rien que l'instant présent.

Samedi, la classe japonaise invita leurs correspondants à venir découvrir les onsen. Les américains n'étaient pas très enchantés par l'idée de se retrouver à moitié nus. Mais les onsen était aussi légendaires que les mangas et les ramen. C'était l'une des choses à ne pas manquer dans un voyage au pays du soleil levant.

La classe japonaise entra la première dans les vestiaires, se changèrent, puis allèrent dans les bains en libérant le vestiaire pour la classe américaine. Ainsi, aucun des partis n'était gêné.

Nash resta tout le long avec Seijuro. Silver était venu lui aussi. Certains garçons de la classe américaine étaient très proche de la grande palissade de bois qui séparaient les bains des femmes et ceux des hommes. Comme si la barrière allait gentiment tomber pour qu'ils puissent se rincer l'œil !

-Vous avez l'air ailleurs, les mecs, commenta Silver en remarquant l'air absent de Nash et Seijuro.

Les deux correspondants se regardèrent.

-Ouais, un peu, confirma Nash.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, sérieux ? Vous êtes trop bizarres.

-Silver, je t'expliquerai quand on sera rentré à L.A., OK ?

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne demanda pas d'autres explications. Du moment qu'il aura le fin mot de l'histoire, cela lui convenait.

-Sinon, c'est vraiment le pied les onsen ! Soupira Silver en se laissant couler dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Un bain en mille fois mieux. Ne manque qu'une présence féminine.

-Contentes-toi d'imaginer. C'est parfois plus excitant que de voir.

-Mouais. Je suis pas convaincu.

La classe américaine quitta la première le onsen pour aller se changer. Puis, ce fut le tour de la classe japonaise. Seijuro fit exprès de prendre son temps pour se changer. Dans le couloir où les autres attendaient, Nash fit semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose pour retourner dans les vestiaires.

-J'étais sûr que tu allais revenir, souffla Seijuro en le voyant ouvrir le rideau.

Ils se sourirent. Nash plaqua Seijuro contre le mur et colla son torse contre son dos et ses hanches contre ses fesses.

-Tu me fais tellement envie avec ta petite serviette autour de la taille... On dirait qu'elle me supplie de l'arracher.

-Arraches-la.

Nash ne se fit pas prier. Il retira d'un simple mouvement la serviette pour dénuder entièrement Seijuro. Puis, Nash baissa son pantalon pour le pénétrer et lui faire l'amour dans les vestiaires.

Quand les garçons rentrèrent chez les Akashi, Masaomi les attendait pour le repas. Il semblait irrité qu'ils aient prit leur temps pour revenir des onsen. Mais Nash voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien acheté tout ce qui lui faisait envie.

Après le repas, qui se déroula de nouveau dans une ambiance pesante, Masaomi désira s'entretenir avec Nash dans le petit salon. Cette demande surpris Seijuro. Celui-ci voulu espionner la conversation à travers la porte mais son père lui donna une mission en attendant car il connaissait très bien la curiosité de son fils. Et son envie de tout savoir. Surtout quand il savait d'avance qu'on allait parler de lui.

Nash était stressé, seul dans ce salon avec le dragon. Masaomi s'assit sur le canapé, bien au milieu et invita Nash à prendre place sur le fauteuil. Le feu dans la cheminé était le seul éclairage de la pièce. La lueur orangée éclairait le visage de Masaomi et le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Et plus... dragonesque.

-J'aimerai que les choses soit claires avant votre départ, Nash Gold. Mon fils est un prodige et un futur homme d'affaire. Il est promis à une carrière brillante et un avenir flamboyant. Pour cela, il a besoin d'un dossier scolaire exemplaire et de notes parfaites. Et donc, d'être attentif et travailleur.

Nash voyait assez bien où Masaomi voulait en venir.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que votre correspondance soit une distraction qui le détourne de son but. Aussi, il faudra qu'elle cesse dès que votre avion décollera, lundi matin.

Nash ignorait qu'elle portée avait le bras de Masaomi Akashi. Est-ce que s'il faisait l'affront de lui dire qu'il comptait bien rester en contact avec son fils, Masaomi pourrait le détruire plus tard ? En lui fermant toutes les portes de la NBA par exemple ? En avait-il le pouvoir ?

-Et ne me mentez pas. Si vous restez en contact avec Seijuro, je le saurai. Soyez-en certain.

-Vous considérez que le basket, qui lui demande quatre heures par jour et des matchs réguliers, n'est pas une distraction ? Et son violon ? Et son piano ? Et Yukimaru qu'il va voir une fois par semaine ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez peur qu'une simple discussion de temps en temps détourne Seijuro du but que vous lui avez donné.

Nash sentait des sueurs froides dans sa nuque. Il n'aurai jamais cru avoir le courage de dire ça face au dragon.

-Il ne s'agit pas que d'une simple discussion. Mon fils est amoureux de vous. L'éloignement le poussera à penser à vous, peut-être même à trouver un moyen de vous voir de temps en temps.

Masaomi but une gorgée de son verre de vin blanc qu'il s'était servit.

-Sans compter que le fait que vous ayez eux des relations sexuelles sous mon toit me dérange.

Nash écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-il ? Les murs avaient-ils des oreilles ? Ou bien, les serviteurs de la maison étaient-ils ses informateurs ? Car eux, ils avaient bien du entendre une ou deux choses.

-Lundi matin, je veux que vous brisiez le cœur de Seijuro. Ainsi, il n'aura aucun regret à vous voir partir. Il souffrira, mais il saura s'en remettre. Il déjà affronté pire.

-Vous me demandez de...

-Oui.

-C'est ignoble !

Nash se leva du fauteuil, point serrés.

-Je refuse de faire une chose pareille ! Seijuro mérite du respect et aussi d'être heureux. Il est seul ici. Il souffre. Si, même de loin, je peux lui apporter un peu de réconfort, alors je le ferai. Je n'ai pas à obéir à vos ordre, pas si cela lui fait du mal.

-Ce qui serai le plus mauvais pour lui, Nash Gold, se serai qu'il rate sa scolarité à cause d'une simple amourette. Il doit penser à son avenir. À quoi vous vous attendez ? À ce qu'il continue à s'intéresser à vous ? Vous ne lui apportez rien du tout. Seijuro est trop bien pour vous et il finira par se lasser. Tout simplement. Alors pour votre bien à tous les deux, vous allez devoir le repousser.

Nash savait parfaitement que Seijuro était trop bien pour lui. Il avait l'intelligence, la prestance, l'éducation, les manières. Nash ne faisait pas le poids. Il n'avait pour lui que son talent au basket. Le reste, ses airs de gros durs, ce n'était que pour camoufler le fait qu'il n'avait rien à apporter.

Devait-il se laisser humilier et remettre à sa place par Masaomi Akashi ? Mais quels arguments avait-il face au dragon ? De plus, il comprenait bien que s'opposer à cet homme était une mauvaise idée.

Nash était impuissant sur ce terrain-là.

-Avons-nous un accord ? Demanda Masaomi, sachant qu'il avait gagné.

Il ne voulait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas faire ça à Seijuro. Mais peut-être Masaomi avait-il raison. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour eux deux. Cela le faisait rager de devoir se plier aux ordres de cet homme, sachant à quel point il était froid et distant avec son propre fils, comme s'il ne prenait conscience qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit que lors des repas du soir.

_Ce n'est qu'une amourette_, pensa-t-il. _Tu ne vas pas mettre ton avenir en jeu pour ça. Pour un garçon que tu connais depuis quelques mois à peine et que tu ne reverra sûrement jamais._ Mais ça le faisait chier de le quitter ainsi. De l'abandonner. De lui mentir.

-Nous avons un accord...

Les mots brûlaient la gorge de Nash. Il quitta le petit salon d'un pas rapide et retourna dans la chambre de Seijuro où il dormait presque tous les soirs.

Le rouge était allongé sur son lit. Innocent. Il lisait un livre et bougeait frénétiquement ses pieds. Nash aurait trouvé cela adorable s'il n'avait pas le cœur si lourd. Il se serai sûrement agenouillé au pied du lit et aurait chatouillé ses pieds, aurait avancé le long de ses jambes, passer sa main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour le faire frémir. Puis, il aurait baisé le bas de son dos après avoir relevé sa chemise.

Mais Nash ne fit rien de cela. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-C'est quoi le programme de demain ?

-Je sais pas encore. Tu as repéré quelque chose qui te tente ?

-Non. Pas vraiment. En fait, je crois que j'aimerai qu'on reste ici.

-De toute façon, il me semble qu'il va pleuvoir.

Nash embrassa la nuque de Seijuro. Il sentit le rouge frissonner. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Sa peau blanche l'appelait, ses cheveux roux... il voulait y passer ses doigts.

-Tu veux dormir ? Demanda Nash d'une petite voix.

-Et toi ?

-Et bien... j'ai peut-être envie de prendre une douche.

Seijuro referma son livre. Il roula sur le lit pour se mettre face à Nash.

-Mon père doit être encore en bas, pas la peine de trop se cacher. D'ailleurs... qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Rien de particulier. Quelques questions sur ce que j'avais tiré de ce voyage.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

Nash lisait dans le regard du rouge qu'il n'était pas convaincu. L'américain le fit taire avec plusieurs baisers. Il se pencha sur lui, passa ses mains dans sa chevelure, commença à rapprocher son corps du sien. Leurs vêtements tombèrent sur le sol. Seijuro fut surprit quand Nash descendit sa bouche vers son entre-jambe et commença à le lécher. Il mit les jambes du garçon sur ses épaules et les tenaient fermement alors qu'il faisait de délicieux va et viens entre ses cuisses.

Seijuro se tortillait sur les draps. Il agrippait les oreillers et se retenait pour ne pas gémir trop fort. C'était délicieux. La jouissance arriva trop vite à son goût. Nash reprit son souffle puis le retourna sur le lit et releva ses fesses avant de le prendre. Il tenait ses hanches et s'enfonçait au plus profond de lui. Seijuro gémissait son prénom. Nash sentait tout le désir qu'il y avait dans ces intonations.

Ils jouirent avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, épuisés. Seijuro se lova contre le torse de Nash avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Ça va me manquer... souffla Seijuro. Faire l'amour par webcam ensuite, ça ne sera pas la même chose.

Nash sentait son cœur se serrer.

-Qui te dit qu'on le fera par webcam ?

Seijuro releva la tête.

-Comment alors ? Prendre l'avion pour aller à L.A. Juste un week-end... ça fait cher le week-end et ça nous laisserai peu de temps.

-On a pas dit qu'on pensait qu'à l'instant ? Il nous reste demain pour profiter des vrais sensations.

Heureusement pour Nash, Seijuro n'insista pas.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, les deux garçons passèrent une grande partie de leur journée dans la salle de musique. Nash restait assis sur le bord du tabouret du piano pendant que Seijuro jouait. Masaomi Akashi resta toute la journée dans son bureau. Ils ne le virent que lors des repas.

Nash ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il allait devoir dire le lendemain. Il regardait Seijuro. Il souriait. Il était serein. Il avait confiance en Nash. L'américain avait tellement envie de le mettre en garde, de lui dire de ne pas écouter ce qu'il allait lui dire avant son départ, de le prévenir que c'était l'idée de son père. Était-ce parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait le perdre qu'il se mettait à ressentir cela ? Il voulait le protéger de cette souffrance.

Le soir, ils firent l'amour pour la dernière fois, dans la chambre du blond. Du moins, Nash était le seul à savoir que c'était la dernière. Il y mit les formes. Il s'appliqua à le faire jouir, à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Il fallait que Seijuro garde tout de même de bon souvenir de ces dix jours et de ce garçon qui allait lui briser le cœur. Il était sa première fois après tout. C'est quelque chose que l'on oublie pas.

Pour cette dernière nuit, Nash demanda à Seijuro qu'ils dorment chacun dans leurs chambres. Il trouva une excuse bidon pour expliquer cet éloignement, à base de « si les servants veulent me réveiller tôt pour que je ne rate pas l'avion. Il part à sept heure du matin tout de même ».

Nash ne trouva pas le sommeil. Dans sa chambre, Seijuro dormit à poins fermés.

Le lendemain matin, Nash prit sa valise. Il avait mal au cœur rien qu'à l'idée de dire bonjour à Seijuro. Le rouge l'attendait en bas. Il souriait, mais c'était un sourire forcé. Un sourire d'au revoir. Pas d'adieu cependant.

Nash déposa sa valise qui se retrouva vite embarquée par le chauffeur.

-Tu m'enverra un message quand tu sera arrivé, commença Seijuro. Et puis... tu me dira quand tu sera en vacance. Noël, c'est dans pas si longtemps, finalement.

En haut des marches se tenait Masaomi Akashi. Nash prit une grande inspiration.

-Pourquoi ?

Seijuro fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien, pour qu'on puisse se revoir.

-Se revoir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Seijuro ? Que je vais me casser la tête à planifier un plan cul ?

-Un...

Seijuro fit un pas en arrière, sous le choc. Nash lisait tout le désarroi dans son regard. Il ne comprenait pas et le blond rêvait de pouvoir lui dire qu'il plaisantait, qu'il avait envie de le revoir. Plus que tout. Mais il y avait un mur entre eux.

-Ouais, un plan cul ! Cela dit, passer de correspondant à plan cul, c'est quand même une belle promotion. Tu pensais qu'on était petits-amis ?

-Je...

-Je voulais juste te baiser, moi.

Les mots brûlaient ses lèvres. Seijuro eu le seul réflexe possible dans ce genre de situation. Il gifla Nash.

Le blond ne dit rien de plus. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais Masaomi Akashi le regardait et attendait désormais qu'il parte. Nash se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il claqua en sortant.

Seijuro resta planté dans l'entrée. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentait sale. Utilisé. Humilié. Cette sensation dans sa poitrine était insupportable. Nash voulait simplement son corps. Il voulait s'amuser. S'il s'était montré insistant après leurs baisers... c'était pour ça ?

Il avait confiance en lui ! Il pensait qu'ils étaient amants. Oui, peut-être même petits-amis. Mais pas un simple plan cul. Seijuro se sentait trahis.

Masaomi descendit les escaliers et se posta juste à côté de son fils.

-Prend cela comme une leçon, dit l'adulte. Cette expérience te servira.

-Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

-Vous n'avez eu qu'une personne dans votre vie et c'était un mariage arrangé.

-Je te parle d'expérience quant à la trahison. Pas de sentiments. Tu sera moins naïf désormais. Les gens comme lui n'apportent rien de bon.

-Naïf... murmura Seijuro.

Seijuro savait surtout que désormais il allait se méfier, se créer une carapace. Son cœur allait devenir de pierre. Hors de question de revivre ça.

* * *

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a atterri, tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu tires cette tronche, dit Silver en récupérant sa valise sur le tapis.

-Pas ici.

Silver soupira. Ils quittèrent l'aéroport. Les parents de Silver étaient venus les chercher. Nash demanda à passer la soirée chez eux. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter de ce long voyage avec son ami. Les parents n'en demandèrent pas plus et acceptèrent.

Les deux garçons laissèrent leurs valises dans le salon de la grande maison puis se rendirent sur un petit terrain de streetbasket sur lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés, sur lequel ils avaient tout appris du basket.

Nash avait besoin de bouger et de faire rebondir une balle. Il fit quelques passes avec Silver, puis, marqua un trois points avant de soupirer douloureusement.

-Seijuro et moi, on a rompus.

-Rompus ?! Parce que vous étiez ensemble ?

-Oui.

Silver le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Et dire que j'ai manqué l'occasion de vous charrier là-dessus !

-Justement. On avait seulement dix jours à passer ensemble. Je voulais qu'on soit tranquille.

-Mais genre... vous étiez vraiment ensembles ? C'était sérieux entre vous ?

-Ouais. Dès qu'on rentrait chez lui, la première chose qu'on faisait, c'était baiser, avant que son père ne rentre. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous a séparé.

-Il vous a gaulé.

-Non. Je me suis renseigné sur son père : il dirige une entreprise qui a des filiales partout, il a des actions dans presque toutes les entreprises cotées en bourses. À Kyoto, il est le boss. Ce type, il est mondialement connu et il a de l'influence partout. Il n'est pas n'importe qui, son fils non plus. Il ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi. Moi, par contre, je suis n'importe qui. Et Seijuro ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme ça. Son père ne le permet pas. Alors j'avais pas trop envie de m'opposer à lui car il était sûr qu'il pouvait me détruire. Voir, détruire la réputation de mes parents. C'était prendre un gros risque pour une simple relation.

Nash coinça le ballon sous son bras.

-Simple relation ? Tu te rend compte que tu as l'air dévasté ? Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Pourtant, t'en a largué des gens...

-J'en ais largué, ouais... Mais c'était moi qui larguais les gens. Là, j'ai été forcé à l'abandonner.

-L'abandonner... tu utilises les grands mots.

-Non. Je l'ai vraiment abandonné. Seijuro est hyper seul en vrai. Et il se sentait bien avec moi. Il me faisait confiance. Je l'ai trahis.

Silver leva les yeux au ciel.

-De toute façon, tu comptais le revoir après ce voyage ? Sérieux, Nash...

-Ben... je sais pas. Il existe des webcams. Et Skype. Et Whatsapp. On aurait pu au moins rester en contact.

-Bah, putain... tu tiens grave à lui.

Nash fit rebondir le ballon devant lui. Il sentait une certaine tension dans son corps.

-Comment ça a commencé ?

-La soirée chez moi. On s'est embrassé dans ma chambre, après avoir tout rangé. Mais ce n'était pas les baisers du début, hésitants et tout. Non, c'était des baisers vraiment torrides.

-Et ben... _Wait_... Nash...

Le garçon blond regarda à ses pieds et remarqua alors ce qui perturbait Silver. Il y avait des gouttes sur le sol. Non, ce n'était pas... des larmes ? Sérieux ? Lui, pleurer ?

Il lâcha le ballon et essuya ses yeux. Mais les larmes revenaient toujours, de plus en plus nombreuses. Nash s'accroupit dans la nuit, au milieu du terrain à peine éclairé. Il avait le cœur serré, la boule au ventre. Il se sentait mal d'avoir si lâchement abandonné Seijuro. Il aurait dû lui dire que c'était une idée de son père, le prévenir.

Le mal était fait.

Il avait fait souffrir injustement le garçon qu'il aimait.

* * *

**6 mois plus tard**

Les amis de Seijuro étaient déjà installés sur le canapé de la salle commune de Rakuzan. La télévision était allumée. Une équipe de streetbasket japonaise, composés d'anciens capitaines d'équipes de lycée allait jouer contre une équipe américaine venue spécialement pour le défit.

-Viens t'asseoir, Sei-chan, proposa Reo.

Le rouge préféra rester debout. Il se sentait nostalgique en pensant à l'Amérique.

Le match avait lieu à Kyoto. Les joueurs de Rakuzan auraient pu aller le voir mais toutes les places avaient été vendues en quelques heures.

L'équipe japonaise, Strky, fut présentée la première. Puis, ce fut l'équipe américaine. Seijuro écoutait à moitié et ne réalisa pas qu'il connaissait ce nom. Mais quand il vit ce tatouage et cette chevelure blonde à l'écran, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Nash était là. Il était beau. Aussi beau que dans les souvenirs de Seijuro. Il souriait mais il y avait quelque chose en moins dans son regard. Une lumière était éteinte. Seijuro sentait ses jambes mollir. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Nash était à Kyoto. À seulement une heure de Rakuzan.

-Je... je vais chercher à boire.

Ses amis étaient concentrés sur l'écran et acquiescèrent vaguement.

Seijuro se mit à courir. Il devait aller le voir. Il sentait qu'il regretterai de ne pas le faire. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il avait besoin d'explications. En même temps, une partie de lui lui hurlait qu'il allait se faire du mal en allant le retrouver. Il risquait de se faire jeter une nouvelle fois, de souffrir. Il avait mit si longtemps à se remettre de cette trahison, ce n'était pas pour se voir briser le cœur de nouveau. C'était débile d'aller à le rencontre de celui qui l'avait abandonné.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Quelque chose n'était pas normal dans la façon dont il l'avait traité. Seijuro devait savoir.

Alors il se mit à courir jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses poumons et ses jambes travailler. Il avait mal mais l'adrénaline le poussait à ne pas s'arrêter.

Il arriva au terrain de streetbasket deux minutes avant la fin de la rencontre. Seijuro était épuisé. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et jeta un petit regard au tableau des scores. Jabberwock, l'équipe de Nash, avait massacré Strky. Les japonais n'avaient marqués que deux points. Seijuro se sentait désolé pour eux bien qu'il ne connaisse pas le sentiment de défaite. Seulement celui d'abandon. Mais la souffrance était peut-être la même.

Seijuro s'approcha du bord du terrain. Le capitaine de Strky tendait la main vers Nash. Mais le blond avait un regard mauvais. Il cracha sur la main du joueur avant de se moquer de son jeu et de son équipe.

Seijuro ne reconnaissait pas Nash dans ce comportement. Certes, le blond avait des défauts, mais cette méchanceté-là, Seijuro était sûr de ne pas l'avoir vue ni décelée dans le comportement du blond lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ni même par message. Nash avait changé.

Le cœur de Seijuro se serra. S'était-il trompé sur le compte du blond ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Nash continuait son trip. Il se moquait du basket japonais. Il était détestable. Son regard se porta sur toute la foule pour les toiser. Ses yeux furent attirés par une touche de couleur. Du rouge, sur le bord du terrain. Un rouge qu'il connaissait. Celui de la passion.

Il arrêta immédiatement de se moquer et même de parler. Seijuro était là. C'était ce qu'il espérait en venant à Kyoto jouer au basket. Mais le visage de Seijuro lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il avait dérapé.

Le capitaine de Jabberwock avait soudain l'air abattu et personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Sauf Silver qui venait lui aussi de remarquer Seijuro dans la foule.

_Je suis désolé_, voulait hurler Nash. _Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui parle ainsi, qui ose se moquer de ton pays. C'est le garçon que ton père a brisé. Tout comme ce n'était pas moi qui t'ai abandonné._

Mais Seijuro ne voyait que le garçon qui venait de cracher sur la main du joueur. Avait-il oublié leurs nuits torrides ? Leurs baisers ?

Nash voulait courir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ils étaient à la télévision. Et Seijuro n'était pas n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi. Surtout devant autant de monde.

Le rouge regarda longuement Nash avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner.

Et puis merde ! Hors de question de le perdre une seconde fois ! Nash se fichait de ce qu'allait penser le monde de lui et du garçon qu'il comptait embrasser. Ils n'étaient que deux ados. Ils avaient le droit de faire des erreurs et d'agir impulsivement. Seijuro devait vivre.

Nash le rattrapa sans mal après avoir quitté en courant le terrain de basket sous le regard ébahit du publique et des caméras. Seijuro ne se retourna qu'au dernier moment, juste avant que des lèvres ne se plaquent sur les siennes.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Waouh, j'ai fait une happy end ! Que c'est rare XD**

**J'espère de tout cœur que cette petite histoire vous aura plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas !**

**En ce moment, j'écris des OS donc apprêtez-vous, si vous me suivez, à en lire pas mal XD**

**Bisous à tous ! Reviews ?**


End file.
